Her Professor, not as the others
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Tout le monde connait le classique du professeur qui tombe amoureux de son élève. Sébastian Michaelis, prof de littérature anglaise essaie par tous les moyens de se rapprocher de son élève taciturne Angelika Phantomhive, bien que celle-ci vive dans une famille d'accueil et porte dorénavant le nom de Skye Herikawa. Laissez des reviews svp.
1. Prologue

His Professor, not as the others.

Prologue.

Le Elementary High School of London. Prestigieuse école légèrement tournée vers le japonais pour bourgeois et nobles comptant trois mille élèves et une poignée de professeurs.

Parmi ceux-ci, on a.

- Undertaker, sensei en science et technologie.

- Grell Sutcliff, sensei en éducation sexuel.

- Lau, sensei en histoire.

- Hannah Anafeloz, sensei en arts, chant et danse.

- William T. Spears, sensei en mathématique.

- Claude Faustus, sensei en français.

- Agni, sensei en anglais.

Ainsi que les autres membres du personnel.

- M. Tanaka, directeur de l'école.

- Mme. Red dit Angelina Dulles, secrétaire de l'école.

- Bardroy dit Bard, cuistot de l'école.

- Ronald Knox, assistant du cuistot.

- Finnian dit Finny, concierge de l'école.

- May Linn dit juste May, bibliothécaire de l'école.

Une école très bien, les élèves y sont très bien traités et les senseis aussi compétents qu'ils le peuvent (il y a des exceptions). Cette école comporte un uniforme. Il ressemble à un ensemble de marin bleu foncé, nœud rouge avec pantalon assortis pour les garçons ou/et jupe pour les filles.

Mais toute cette histoire concernera une élève et un sensei en particuliers.

C'est ce que vous allez découvrir au paragraphe suivant.

L'élève impliquée et mentionnée au paragraphe précédent se nomme Skye Herikawa, enfin…presque. Car voyez-vous, elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile dans tous les sens du terme.

Fille unique et héritière d'un comte anglais. Il s'appelait Vincent Phantomhive et elle, se nommait anciennement Angelika Phantomhive. Mais elle perdit ces parents à dix ans par l'incendie du manoir et fut mise dans un orphelinat. Sa tante Angelina qui par ailleurs est la secrétaire de l'école aurait pu s'en occuper comme étant sans enfant, mais pour des raisons inconnues, elle ne put.

Alors pendant un an, elle vécut dans l'orphelinat. Mais la perte de tous ce qu'elle possédait l'avait rendue un peu froide et taciturne. Alors que les autres enfants jouaient dans la cour, elle, elle restait dans son coin soit à lire un livre, soit perdue dans ces pensées. Elle y vécue jusqu'à ce qu'une gentille femme dans le début vingtaine vit à l'établissement et adopte la petite fille de onze ans. Cette dame s'appelait Koishi Herikawa. Lors de l'adoption, la petite Angelika Phantomhive changea de nom pour devenir Skye Herikawa.

Koishi Herikawa n'était peut-être pas riche, mais elle habitait dans une jolie maison en banlieue.

Donc, pendant cinq ans, Skye vécut avec sa nouvelle mère Koishi, bien qu'elle ait toujours eu de la difficulté à l'appeler autrement que par son prénom et à la considérée comme sa mère et alla au lycée comme n'importe quels jeunes de seize ans.

Maintenant commençant son terminal, un nouveau professeur vint à l'école et prit la charge de sensei en littérature anglaise, remplaçant Fred Aberline-sensei. Celui-ci était mort dans un cambriolage de banque. Jeune, pas plus de vingt ans, grand et doté d'étranges yeux rouges. Il s'appelait Sébastian Michaelis.

Dès son arrivée à l'école, il avait tout de suite été très attiré par Skye. Rien d'étonnant, en grandissant, elle était devenue particulièrement jolie avec de beaux cheveux longs et ondulé et de grands yeux verts et brillants. Sébastian savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à une de ces élèves, mais il était déterminé à au moins avoir une relation un peu plus poussée que juste sensei et élèves que ne se parle presque pas.

Et c'est au début de la cinquième secondaire de Skye que notre histoire va commencer.


	2. Première approche

Chapitre 1.

En classe de littérature anglaise, les élèves étaient plongés dans Macbeth de Shakespeare. Michaelis-sensei était en train de circuler entre les rangées de bureau pour surveiller les étudiants et vérifier qu'ils ne textaient pas sur leur cellulaire. Il passait le plus souvent à côté de la table de la jeune Skye Herikawa.

Celle-ci tenait son recueil d'une main et sa tête de l'autre, son visage blasé braqué sur le texte. Sébastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer durant de longs moments. Oh oui, dès qu'il s'était présenté à la classe en début d'année, il avait tout de suite cliqué sur elle. Il en était complètement fou. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien pour un sensei de tomber amoureux d'une de ces élèves, mais au fond de lui, il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait de nombreuse fois tenté de lui parler à la fin des classes, pendant la récré, d'engager la conversation, essayant de lui proposer son aide dans telle ou telle matières (Bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, Skye se tapait les meilleures notes), mais elle était toujours la première à sortir de la classe. Et quand il l'a cherchait pendant la récré, elle était introuvable.

Mais il y avait des obstacles sur le chemin du jeune sensei. Grell Sutcliff-sensei s'était épris de lui. Aux réunions de senseis, il ne pouvait s'assoir tranquillement nulle part car le sensei en éducation sexuelle se collait toujours à lui et revenait toujours à la charge quand Sébastian le repoussait.

Il y avait aussi trois garçons blonds de sa classe qui le dérangeaient au plus haut point. Samuel Midford, Alois Trancy et Hugo Vaillant. Ils avaient beau faire de vigoureux efforts pour courtiser la jeune Skye, lui demandant même les choses les plus stupides. Exemples: Lequel de nous tu préfères? Tu aimes les gars blonds aux yeux verts, aux yeux bleus ou aux yeux bruns?...etc. Mais heureusement pour Michaelis-sensei, aucune tentative n'avait réussi à faire chavirer le cœur de la jeune fille. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que Skye gardait la réputation d'être la fille la plus intouchable de l'école et qu'aucun garçon n'arriverait à l'approcher.

Mais Sébastian, lui, était résolu à lui parler et à briser la règle (Bizarre ça briser la règle pour un sensei).

Il repassa devant sa table, se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Herikawa-kun, tu m'attendras à la fin du cours.

Skye releva son nez de son livre et regarda son sensei avec incompréhension. Pourquoi lui demander ça? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais elle ne rouspéta pas et fit un léger signe de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna, signalant la fin de la journée. Tous les élèves se levèrent, rangèrent leurs livres dans leurs sacs et sortirent de la salle de classe. Seule demeura Skye qui vint rejoindre son sensei devant son bureau. Il finit de placer des papiers dans sa serviette et leva son regard de braise pour l'ancrer dans celui boréal de son élève. Il lui sourit et dit.

- Tu sais Herikawa-kun, ce n'est pour te réprimander que je t'aie retenu.

- Ah bon, alors c'est pourquoi faire Michaelis-sensei, demanda Skye avec un ton légèrement coléreux.

- Tous simplement pour te demander de m'aider à ranger un peu la classe. Des petits malins se sont encore amusés à écrire des messages sur des bouts de papiers et les jettent par terre à la fin. Il y a plus de papiers par terre que dans la corbeille. Il y a en plus les tonnes de gribouillis sur les tables

- Et pourquoi moi?

- Les autres ne sont pas très sérieux. Ils auraient fait ça tout croche. Tu es la seule que j'ai jugée assez mature pour m'aider convenablement. Alors, m'aideras-tu?

Skye était très tentée de dire non, mais il n'aurait pas été très intelligent de dire non à un sensei. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête, le regard ailleurs.

Sébastian se sentie content. Certes, ce n'avait pas été une conversation très reluisante, mais au moins ils avaient parlé. Il lui tendit donc un chiffon et le Windex, lui indiquant de laver les tables pendant qui lui passerait le balai et ramasserait les papiers et les poussières.

Durant l'ouvrage, Sébastian jeta plusieurs regards vers Skye, mais celle-ci était concentrée sur son ouvrage, astiquant les bureaux et effaçant les graffitis.

Le ménage dura une bonne heure. Quand il fut fini, Sébastian regarda Skye ranger son matériel. Elle s'apprêta à saisir son sac et sa veste d'école quand Sébastian fit une dernière tentative pour prolonger leur moment.

- Hé Herikawa-kun!

- Mh?

- Il faut plutôt noir dehors. L'obscurité n'est pas l'idéal pour une jeune fille. Si tu veux je peux te raccompagner chez toi.

- Pourquoi?

- Bin…Ça serait plus sûr. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive un pépin.

Sébastian vit Skye hausser les épaules, indiquant un genre d'OK. Sébastian se retint de ne pas sauter de joie, devant garder son image de sensei professionnel. Il attrapa sa veste noire qu'il enfila par-dessus son col roulé gris foncé, saisi son cartable et rejoignit Skye.

Pendant le trajet, les deux était resté silencieux. Il perpétua jusqu'à la maison de Skye. Quand Sébastian sonna, se fut une femme marronne aux yeux bruns chocolat d'à peu près son âge qui ouvrit. Elle semblait très inquiète, mais quand elle vit Skye, elle sauta sur elle.

- Oh ma Skye, où étais-tu? J'étais morte d'inquiétude!

- Arggh Koishi arrête, j'étouffe! Et tu me gênes devant Michaelis-sensei.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Koishi remarqua le jeune homme dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celui-ci affichait un air gêné et se frottait l'arrière de la tête.

- Oh excusez-moi monsieur. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Qui êtes-vous?

Michaelis-sensei reprit son air habituel (petit sourire) et répondit.

- Je suis le professeur de littérature anglaise d'Herikawa-kun. Je m'appelle Sébastian Michaelis. Et pardonnez-moi si Herikawa-kun est en retard, mais elle m'a aidé à nettoyer la classe cet après-midi.

- Ah d'accord, ça me surprend de ta part Skye. En tous cas merci et enchantée de faire votre connaissance sensei. Je suis la mère de Skye. Koishi Herikawa, dit Koishi en lui tendant la main.

- Vous semblez bien jeune pour être sa mère, fit remarquez Sébastian en la serrant.

Koishi avait maintenant l'air gênée et détourna le regard. Skye, elle, assombri son regard et dit.

- S'il-te-plaît Koishi, ne dit rien.

Elle senti soudainement un frottement contre son pantalon et remarqua que c'était Maho, leur chaton tigré gris et noir aux yeux oranges qui essayait encore de sortir. Elle le prit contre elle et rentra. Elle ne se retourna vers son sensei que pour dire.

- Merci sensei de m'avoir raccompagné.

Pendant un court instant, Sébastian cru qu'il avait mal entendu, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle l'avait belle et bien remercier. Lui qui ne l'avait jamais entendu dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il lui sourit et dit.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir. Passe une bonne fin de semaine Herikawa-kun.

Bin oui, ils sont vendredi.

Il resserra la main de Koishi et parti vers sa maison qui curieusement était l'immeuble juste d'à côté tout content. Un pas de franchi.

Mais qui sais comment ça vas se passer par la suite.

Peu importe, il allait bien profiter de son week-end.

De son côté, Skye déposa son chat sur son lit et pensa à son sensei et ne put s'empêcher de relâcher un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle aussi allait profiter de son week-end.


	3. Musée

Chapitre 2.

En ce samedi après-midi, Skye s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle n'avait rien à faire. Décidée à ne pas passer sa fin de semaine à regarder les murs de sa chambre, elle s'habilla, pris son sac-marin et sortit.

Elle se promena en ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en face du British Museum. C'était l'un des endroits où Skye aimait aller pour être seule et relaxer, loin de l'agitation et du bruit quotidien du lycée.

Elle y paya son entrée et explora les belles œuvres exposées. Skye était une passionnée d'art. Elle peignait et dessinait d'ailleurs assez régulièrement elle-même.

Elle arriva à la salle consacrée à l'Asie quand elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Michaelis-sensei. Son visage vira au rouge et elle tourna son regard.

- Eh bien ohayo Herikawa-kun. Quelle coïncidence de nous retrouver tous les deux au British Museum n'es-ce pas.

- 'hayo sensei, murmura-t-elle.

Elle était très surprise de rencontrer son sensei ici, pas mécontente, juste surprise. En le regardant, il n'était certes pas aussi élégant qu'à l'école, mais elle lui trouvait un certain charme avec son T-shirt en col en V de laine noir et sans ces lunettes. Mais Sébastian n'en avait besoin que pour lire.

Sébastian, lui, était très content de la croiser en dehors des heures de cours et des couloirs de l'école. Il la trouvait très mignonne dans son cardigan rayé mauve et noir, ses larges pantalons vert armée et son sac en bandoulière beige. Ne voulant pas la laisser partir, il lui dit en lui tendant la main en souriant de toutes ces dents.

- Puisque nous sommes tous les deux ici, autant faire la visite du musée ensemble, qu'en penses-tu?

Skye jugea la main hésitante et réticente, puis finit par la prendre. Sébastian l'entraîna alors vers l'exposition. Il trouvait que la main de Skye était aussi douce qu'une peau de bébé. Décidemment, oui elle lui plaisait vraiment.

Ils firent donc le tour du musée. L'exposition sur l'Égypte était toute nouvelle et Skye ne comprenait pas toute l'histoire sur une œuvre. Un morceau de barbe du Sphinx de Gizeh. Sébastian se fit une joie de l'éclairer.

- Le Sphinx de Gizeh est la statue thérianthrope qui se dresse devant les grandes pyramides du plateau de Gizeh, en amont du delta du Nil, dans la Basse-Égypte. Il est aussi surnommé par les Arabes Abou al-Hôl ou père de la terreur.

- Ah bon, dit Skye d'un ton neutre.

Mais elle ne pensait pas d'une manière si indifférente. Au contraire. La façon dont Michaelis-sensei expliquant les choses les rendait très intéressantes.

Sébastian ne s'offusqua pas du manque d'enthousiasme de son élève et ils repartirent vers les différentes sections du musée tel que l'Asie, le Moyen Orient, Rome et la Grèce antique. Après leur promenade, Sébastian invita Skye au petit café du musée et ils mangèrent en bavardant, quoique ce fussent surtout Sébastian qui parlait.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'histoire, souligna Sébastian.

- Le sujet n'est pas si pire que ça, c'est le prof qui craint, répondit Skye en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans son café au lait, le visage appuyé sur sa main.

- Si Lau-sensei t'avait entendu, il t'aurait fait un beau sermon.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il donne ces cours de manières si ennuyeuses. De toute façon, le monde peut bien dormir, ils passent de toute manière.

- Si tu le dis, ça doit être vrai, ria Sébastian en avalant un gorgée de son capuccino.

Il fut surprit de percevoir qu'il avait réussi à tirer un minuscule sourire à Skye.

À la fin de la journée, Sébastian raccompagna encore Skye jusqu'à chez elle.

Sur la pas de la porte, en plus d'un on se revoit en cours, Sébastian eu droit à un merci de m'avoir aidé à comprendre et pour la sortie, suivit d'un petit sourire.

Quand Skye fut rentré, Sébastian sourit de plus belle et se dirigea sur son petit nuage vers sa maison.

Visiblement, ça avançait bien pour lui avec Skye. Et il avait très hâte de la revoir lundi.

De son côté, Skye ne regretta pas cette sortie. Elle réalisa plusieurs choses durant. Il s'avérait que Michaelis-sensei était de très agréable compagnie. Bizarrement, quand elle était près de lui, son cœur s'éclaircissait et son sentiment de solitude se dissipait petit à petit. Son sourire et sa bonne humeur la réchauffait et fessait fondre la glace.

Oui, cette sortie avait été super, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y aura après ça?


	4. Pris dans la remise

Chapitre 3.

De retour à l'école. Le cours d'anglais de Skye venait de se terminer ainsi que la journée. Elle n'avait pas eu littérature aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à sortir, Agni-sensei l'interpela.

- Herikawa-kun, j'ai une leçon de rattrapage avec Asman Kadar-sama et Lau-sensei m'avait demandé de lui rapporter une carte du monde dans la remise. Je n'aurai pas le temps, peux-tu aller la lui chercher?

- Bien sensei.

. . .

Dans la salle des professeurs.

- Michaelis-sama, j'ai un important rendez-vous chez l'opticien et je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller chercher les ensemble de géométrie dans la remise, vous voulez bien y aller pour moi, demanda Spears-sensei.

- Bien sûr.

. . .

- Mais quel imbécile je suis, se dit Michaelis-sensei en rageant contre lui-même.

Il était assez dans le trouble en ce moment. Effectivement, il était allé chercher les ensembles de géométrie dans la remise, mais l'abruti qu'il était avait oublié son trousseau de clé dans son bureau et maintenant il était coincé dans la remise dont la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

- Michaelis-sensei, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?, demanda une voix familière derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Skye.

- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas fermé la porte derrière toi?, demanda Sébastian.

Pendant un instant, les yeux de Skye s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle se précipita vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais en vain.

- Gomenasai (Désolé) sensei mais on dirait que nous sommes enfermés, murmura Skye.

- Bin ça c'est embêtant, répliqua Sébastian.

- Et si nous essayons de forcer les barreaux de la fenêtre?, proposa la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi pas, viens m'aider.

Skye posa son sac et vint prendre comme son sensei une grande règle en bois dur et tous deux tentèrent de forcer les barreaux. Mais il n'en résulta que les règles se brisèrent et que le sensei et son élève tombèrent.

- Bon, ça n'as pas marché, soupira Michaelis-sensei en s'asseyant. D'autres options Herikawa-kun?

- Non, et vous?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors, ce qu'il nous reste à faire est d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix.

Et ils attendirent…attendirent…attendirent, pendant une heure, deux heures, trois heures. La soirée était bien avancée et il commençait à faire plutôt chaud dans la remise. Sébastian avait enlevé sa veste et sa cravate et déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise. Skye avait enlevé son nœud et sa marinière, la laissant en T-shirt.

- Ggrroowww…!

- C'était quoi ça?, demanda Skye.

- Ça c'était mon estomac. J'ai comme qui dirait la dalle.

- Attendez, j'ai peut-être quelque chose dans mon sac.

Skye fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle déniche une boite de Pookie au chocolat au lait. Elle en prit un et en proposa à son sensei. Il en prit également un et la remercia en souriant.

- D'où tu sors ça? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les sucreries. Surtout celles de la compagnie Fantom.

Skye détourna soudainement son regard et ces yeux furent cachés par ces longues mèches. Sébastian se pencha vers elle et il vit avec surprise une larme rouler sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Herikawa-kun…

- Pouvez-vous garder un secret, sensei?

Michaelis-sensei fut étonné d'une telle question.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Ce que je vais vous confier, veillez s'il-vous-plaît le révéler à personne, pas même à vos proches. Personne n'est au courant en dehors de Koishi.

- D'accord, mais je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi tu appelles ta mère par son prénom.

- Cela fait partie du secret. Je vous le révèle car pour une raison que j'ignore…j'ai confiance en vous sensei.

Là, Sébastian fut très touché par ses mots.

- Je te promets que je ne dirai ton secret à personne. Je te donne ma parole Herikawa-kun.

- Merci. Pour commencer, mon vrai nom n'est pas Skye Herikawa.

- Pardon.

- Mon véritable nom est Angelika Phantomhive. Et si j'appelle Koishi par son prénom, c'est parce qu'elle n'est que ma mère adoptive et que j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à la considérée comme ma mère et à l'appeler comme tel.

Et Skye ce mit à lui raconter l'étendue de son énorme secret. Passant par l'incendie, la mort de ces parents, son séjour à l'orphelinat et son adoption. Elle lui expliqua aussi qu'elle avait toujours une boite de Pookie de la compagnie Fantom dans son sac comme souvenir de son père car il en avait été le directeur de son vivant. Maintenant Sébastian comprenait mieux le pourquoi Skye était toujours si distante, froide et taciturne.

À la fin de son récit, la remontée de ces pires souvenirs fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Skye qui commença à pleurer comme ça ne lui était pas arriver depuis cinq ans. Attristé par cette vision, Sébastian prit tendrement Skye dans ces bras et lui frotta doucement le dos.

- Chut…ne t'en fait pas. C'est terminé maintenant.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est de perdre ces parents si jeune le jour de son anniversaire.

- Là tu te trompes…moi j'ai perdu ma mère le jour de ma naissance et mon père à mes quatre ans.

Skye releva la tête et regarda son sensei dans les yeux. Ce dernier baissa la tête et essuya ces larmes du pouce.

- Nous sommes tous les deux seuls, mais ensemble nous ne le sommes plus. Moi en tout cas, jamais je te lâcherai…jamais…et je suis très content de t'avoir près de moi.

Et tout doucement, il commença à s'approcher, passant tendrement ces doigts dans ces cheveux. Il allait poser ces lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille quand la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et qu'une éblouissante lumière les aveugla.

- AH, enfin je t'ai retrouvée Skye!

- Ko-Koishi, mais comment as-tu fait pour entrer?, bredouilla la concernée en se protégeant les yeux avec sa main.

Mais au moment où Koishi allait répondre, une autre personne se glissa devant elle et fixa les deux personnes en face de lui.

- Ha…Tanaka-san, s'exclama Michaelis-sensei.

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau vous deux, vous aussi Mme. Herikawa.

. . .

- Je m'attendais à de meilleurs résultats de votre part Michaelis-sensei. Quant à vous Herikawa-kun, je pensais que vous étiez une personne plus mature et avisée que ça.

- Nous n'avons rien fait de tel Tanaka-san. Nous étions enfermés dans la remise. J'avais oublié mes clés dans mon bureau.

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous vous apprêtiez à embrasser une de vos élèves.

Là vraiment, Skye et Sébastian ne savaient plus trop quoi dire. Même Koishi était sans voix.

- Mais par contre, je peux vous comprendre sensei, continua Tanaka.

Un petit oiseau noir traversa la tête de Sébastian, Skye et Koishi en poussant de petits cris perçants à l'instant où Tanaka terminait sa phrase. (Comme dans City Hunter, ou Nicky Larson).

- Hein!

- Oui, je peux vous comprendre sensei, poursuivit le directeur. Vous êtes encore très jeune. C'est normal. Sans compter qu'Herikawa-kun est très mignonne comme fille.

Skye en tomba sur le dos, les jambes en l'air.

- Ho, ho, ho, ho, je rigole!, ria Tanaka. Mais n'empêche que c'est presque de la pédophilie que vous avez fait sensei. C'est assez sérieux. Mais je ne vous renverrai pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- C'est vrai! Merci Tanaka-san!, s'exclama Koishi qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas dit que je ne les punirai pas. Vous Michaelis-sensei, vous aurez une diminution de salaire et vous Herikawa-kun une retenue. Est-ce clair?

Les deux ne purent qu'hocher la tête.

- Bien alors, sur ce, bonne soirée.

Sébastian, Skye et Koishi s'inclinèrent devant Tanaka et sortirent du bureau. Une fois dehors, Sébastian parla enfin.

- Écoute Herikawa-kun, je ne voulais pas, c'était involontaire…

- Je vous prierais de bien vouloir ne plus m'adresser la parole en dehors des heures de cours!

Et Skye accéléra pour ne plus l'avoir à côté d'elle. Koishi se tourna vers Sébastian d'un air désolé.

- Je suis navrée sensei. Elle est un peu fatiguée. Je crois qu'elle ira mieux demain.

Sébastian hocha la tête peiné et ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à chez eux. Ignorant Skye qui marchait d'un pas rageur devant eux.

Sébastian se sentait très honteux et s'aurait volontiers fracasser le crâne contre un mur pour avoir fait une telle imbécilité.

Il se demandait maintenant comment réparer la gaffe et comment se sortir de son beau merdier.


	5. Réconciliations

Chapitre 4.

S'étant mis dans la tête de lui ficher la paix, Sébastian la laissa tranquille jusqu'aux vacances de Noël (à peu près trois mois). Les semaines s'écoulaient et le sensei et son élève continuaient leurs routines habituelles sans se parler sauf en cas de nécessité. Skye restait silencieuse en classe et Sébastian n'arrivait toujours pas à la trouver en période de récré.

Mais Skye fessait exprès de l'éviter. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'avoir montré sa faiblesse à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait que depuis quelques mois.

Sauf que Sébastian n'allait pas supporter cette comédie d'indifférence longtemps. Donc il décida de lui parler pour essayer de se justifier.

Donc, jeudi après l'école, un peu plus de deux semaines avant les vacances qui débutaient le 22 décembre, Sébastian suivit Skye en toute discrétion jusqu'à chez elle. Il voulait lui parler chez elle car s'il l'avait abordé à l'école, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de lui échapper. Alors qu'à la maison, elle serait obligée de l'écouter avec Koishi dans les parages.

Il attendit qu'elle rentre, empêche Maho de sortir et referme la porte pour aller sonner. Ce fut Koishi qui alla ouvrir.

- Oh Michaelis-sensei, bonjour!

- Bonjour Koishi-san. Je voudrais parler quelques secondes avec Herikawa-kun.

- Bien sûr! Entrez je vous en prie! Je vais aller la chercher!

Sébastian enlevât ces chaussures et alla attendre dans le salon. Il paraissait confortable avec le canapé et les deux fauteuils moelleux, les rideaux de mousseline bleu, le sol recouvert de moquette et la cheminée dans le coin. Puis à un moment donné, Maho vint le rejoindre. Sébastian, qui adorait les chats le prit sur ces genoux et le caressa. Maho s'allongea sur le dos et ronronna autant qu'un train. Il patienta cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri.

- OUBLIE ÇA KOISHI! JE DESCENDRAI PAS LE VOIR!

- SKYE! TON SENSEI ATTEND DANS LE SALON ET TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR D'ALLER LE REJOINDRE IMMÉDIATEMENT! SORS DE TA CHAMBRE OU ÇA VA MAL FINIR POUR TOI!

Sébastian entendit les pas sonores sur le tapis de l'escalier. Apparemment Skye était des plus réticentes à venir le voir. Une fois dans le salon, Koishi força Skye à s'assoir dans un des fauteuils et s'adressa à Michaelis-sensei.

- Veuillez me pardonner, mais Skye semble encore en colère de ce qui s'ait passez à l'école.

- Pourquoi il n'en viendrait pas aux faits que je puisse retourner dans ma chambre, soupira Skye les bras croisés au fond de son siège. J'ai des devoirs à faire.

- Skye, sois polie avec ton sensei je te prie!, la gronda Koishi.

- Ce n'est pas grave Koishi-san, dit Sébastian. Pourriez-vous nous laisser s'il-vous-plaît?

- Bien, je vais aller faire un peu de thé.

Quand Koishi sortit de la pièce, Sébastian s'avança dans le fauteuil et regarda Skye. Celle-ci le regardait aussi, mais impatiemment. Elle commença.

- Alors, que voulez-vous?

- Pour commencer, juste te présenter mes excuses pour l'autre fois. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée avec une retenue. J'aurais dû faire attention et prendre mes clés avec moi.

- Pour les clés, ce n'est pas de votre faute. N'importe qui peut oublier. Mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais comprendre.

- Quoi donc?

- Pourquoi avez-vous tenté de m'embrasser?, demanda Skye en baissant le ton pour que Koishi qui avait l'ouïe fine ne puisse l'entendre malgré le sifflement de la bouilloire.

Là, Sébastian était dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasse parce qu'il était très amoureux d'elle…du moins pas tout de suite. Se serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il sortit donc ça.

- Bien…comme je te l'aie déjà dit, ce n'était pas volontaire. Peut-être que c'était sous le coup des souvenirs douloureux. Tu me prendras peut être pour un sensible, mais je n'aie pas eu moindre marques d'affection depuis mes quatre ans. Je me sens seul…

Sébastian ne put terminer, une main s'était posé sur sa main. Il relava les yeux et vit Skye penchée vers lui. Elle avait perdu sa façade de colère. Elle le regardait maintenant avec tendresse.

- Je comprends sensei. Nous sommes dans le même bateau. Je vous pardonne.

- Penses-tu que nous pourrions continuer à nous reparler comme avant?

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Au même moment où Skye reprenait sa main, Koishi revint dans le salon avec un plateau de thé et de petits gâteaux à la crème de marrons et aux noisettes.

- Bon, vous vous êtes arrangés?

- Oui il n'y a plus de problèmes, dit Sébastian.

- Bien, alors joignez-vous à nous pour le thé sensei, c'est prêt.

Et Sébastian prit le thé avec les Herikawa. Ils passèrent un bon moment à parler ensemble.

- Mmm, dites-moi Koishi-san, qui a fait ses gâteaux? Ils sont délicieux.

- Contente qu'ils vous plaisent, car c'est Skye qui les a fait, répondit Koishi.

- Vraiment?, demanda Sébastian en se tourna vers Skye qui buvait une gorgée de thé. Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Oui, elle est très douée pour la cuisine…mais elle fait peut être de bons gâteaux, mais j'espère qu'elle s'en tire aussi bien à l'école, dit Koishi.

- Détrompez-vous si vous croyez qu'elle coule. Elle a obtenu les meilleures notes de ma classe. J'en aie parlé avec collègues et ils m'affirment qu'elle a également de très bons résultats dans les autres matières. Il y a peut-être en éducation sexuelle qu'elle s'en tire moins bien.

- Ah bon?, s'exclama Koishi en se tournant vers Skye.

- Mais c'est pas une surprise ça, dit Skye par-dessus sa tasse. Avec Sutcliff-sensei comme prof, n'importe qui coule dans son cours bidon.

- Skye!, s'exclama Koishi, ne blâme pas ton sensei parce que tu ne réussis pas bien dans une matière!

- Ne grondez pas Herikawa-kun, intervint Sébastian. Je confirme que Grell Sutcliff n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux comme sensei.

- Ah bon…

Ils n'en reparlèrent plus. Ils placotèrent encore pendant encore une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Skye doive remonter pour faire ces devoirs. Sébastian se proposa pour l'aider, mais elle refusa poliment. Donc Sébastian resta parler avec Koishi pendant que Skye fessait son drôle de devoirs de science pour Undertaker-sensei. Le problème était que sur sa copie, il y avait le schéma d'un espèce de macchabé et le problème était.

_En vous fiant hé, hé, hé sur la page 205 et 206 de votre manuel, veuillez me faire un résumez sur la circulation du sang dans un corps humain. Hé, hé, hé._

À chaque fois qu'elle avait un devoir d'Undertaker-sensei, c'était toujours comme ça. Les instructions étaient toujours ainsi. Mais elle n'y fit gère attention et fit son travail quand même. Elle s'en fichait bien.

Mais il y avait aussi le devoir de math pour Spears-sensei où il y avait une quinzaine d'exercices à compléter. Ainsi que la leçon d'histoire à lire, une trentaine de pages à lire dans le manuel.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait fini et alla rejoindre Koishi et Sébastian. Celui-ci s'apprêtait justement à s'en aller.

- Vous partez sensei?, demanda Skye en descendant les dernières marches.

- Oui, j'ai des copies à corriger et mon souper à préparer. Mais on se verra demain à l'école. Tu as littérature après le dîner non?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

- Bon alors à demain, dit Sébastian en serrant la main de Koishi et avoir caresser les cheveux de Skye.

Mais juste avant de sortir, il se retourna.

- Ha j'oubliais! J'ai omis de te remettre ça Herikawa-kun.

Il sortit de son cartable un feuillet de couleur vert pâle dont les lettrines étaient rouges qu'il tendit à Skye. Elle disait.

_**GRANDE KERMESSE DE NOÊL.**_

_**À l'école la 22 décembre.**_

_**Pour souligner la venue de Noël, toute l'école organise une grande kermesse. Les cours de l'après-midi seront remplacés par des activités.**_

_**Vous pourrez choisir entre de nombreuses activités tel que:**_

_**- Un choix de 3 films (Titanic, L'étrange Noël de M. Jack et La légende de Sleepy Hollow)**_

_**- Une salle d'arcade (ping-pong, jeux vidéo et break dance)**_

_**- Jeu du Loup-Garou.**_

_**- Karaoké.**_

_**- Gym (Basket Ball, Soccer, Hand Ball et Ballon Chasseur)**_

_**- Jeux de sociétés et période libre.**_

_**L'uniforme ne sera pas obligatoire ce jour-là. Une collation spéciale vous sera offerte, **_

_**Les inscriptions se feront à la palestre 105 durant la pause du midi le 11 décembre sous la surveillance de la secrétaire Mme. Red.**_

_**Nous vous souhaitons en grand groupe.**_

_**Joyeux Noël.**_

_**Tanaka-san, directeur.**_

- Il fallait bien que tu sois au courant. Chaque sensei doit s'occuper d'une activité. Moi je dois aller surveillez le film Sleepy Hollow.

- D'accord, murmura Skye. Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Bon il faut que je vous laisse. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée.

Et Sébastian se retourna vers sa maison, plus soulagé que jamais d'avoir mis fin à cette comédie. Leur relation n'était certes pas très étroite, mais au moins ils n'étaient plus en froid. C'était mieux que rien.

Espérons juste que l'abruti qu'il était ne fasse plus de bêtises.


	6. Inscriptions

Chapitre 5.

11 décembre, jour des inscriptions. Skye se rendit comme tous les autres au gymnase. La salle de sports avait été aménagée pour y faire plusieurs petits kiosques d'inscriptions. Un pour chaque activité proposée.

Entre temps, Skye avait énormément réfléchi et pensé à son sensei en littérature. Elle avait pensé à son sourire, à sa gentillesse, à sa bienveillance, aux efforts qu'il fessait pour essayer de la connaître. Et elle trouvait qu'elle s'était montrée odieuse voir méchante avec lui ses derniers mois. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer elle aussi de le connaître. Et aller à son activité pourrait peut-être l'aider. Et au fond d'elle-même, ne savant pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle le trouvait vraiment très beau…mais de quoi elle pensait là, elle avait vraiment un grain elle! Allez va t'inscrire et ferme-la!

Skye chercha le kiosque du film Sleepy Hollow et e trouva au fond du gymnase. Elle allait s'y dirigé quand elle fut arrêtée par une masse de rouge. Skye leva la tête et y vit Mme. Red, sa tante Angelina.

- Bonjour Angelika, tu va….

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Skye l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin, loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Non mais t'es folle ou quoi? Tu le sais parfaitement que personne ne doit savoir mon vrai nom! Tu le sais qu'ici je suis Skye Herikawa une fille normal du peuple. Et tu le resais que personne ne doit savoir que t'es ma tante.

- Excuses-moi Skye. Mais comprends-le, quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de voir ta mère à travers t'es yeux et j'oublie ta nouvelle identité.

- Mouais, murmura Skye en baissant le ton. Mais il était vrai qu'elle et sa vraie mère avaient exactement les mêmes yeux. D'un vert jade.

- En tout cas, je voulais voir comment tu allais. Comment ça vas avec ta mère adoptive.

- Pas trop mal. Dis ma Tante, tu surveilleras quelle activité?

- Le Karaoké, et toi tu comptais aller où?

- Je pensais aller voir Sleepy Hollow.

- D'accord, bon on ferait mieux d'y retourner.

Angelina partie pour surveiller et Skye se dirigea vers le stand de Sleepy Hollow. Derrière la table était assis Michaelis-sensei.

- Tiens, bonjour Herikawa-kun. Tu vas bien?

- Mouais, répondit Skye en serrant la courroux de son sac. Il vous reste…de la place…pour le film?

- Bien sûr, tient, dit Sébastian en lui tendant une feuille et un stylo, tu n'as qu'à signer ton nom au bas de la feuille et marquer ton année à côté.

Skye écrivit à la vas-vite son nom au bas du dernier nom.

- Je t'attends dons le 22 Herikawa-kun, sourit Michaelis-sensei.

- Hein quoi…ah ouais…oui bon salut, se ressaisit Skye en s'en allant.

Après elle repartit et croisa Alois, Samuel et Hugo qui la regardait tendrement et se diriger vers le fond du gymnase. Perplexe, elle les suivit, mais ils repartaient déjà vers la cantine pour dîner. Elle retourna donc au kiosque du film et regarda la liste.

_**Activité Film Sleepy Hollow.**_

_**Nom:**_

_**- Arren Beauchamp. Sec. 3.**_

_**- Noam Stanley. Sec. 4.**_

_**- Gaby Weaver. Sec. 2.**_

_**- Christopher Maxwell. Sec. 2.**_

_**- Claire Powell. Sec. 1.**_

_**- Helen Strauss. Sec. 4.**_

_**- Joan McDonald. Sec. 2**_

_**- Finn Lewis. Sec. 1.**_

_**- Lucius Roberts. Sec. 5.**_

_**- Vivian Alexander. Sec. 3.**_

_**- Annette Blair. Sec. 1.**_

_**- Skye Herikawa. Sec. 5.**_

_**- Alois Trancy. Sec. 5.**_

_**- Samuel Midford. Sec. 5.**_

_**- Hugo Vaillant. Sec. 5.**_

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, dîtes-moi que je rêve!, s'écria mentalement Skye. Y va y avoir Trancy, Samuel et Vaillant!

Elle repartit donc pour la cantine en méditant sur le fait que les trois gars qui étaient le plus accros à elle soit à la même activité qu'elle.

Devant la caisse, elle paya sa pizza froide, sa pomme, sa bouteille d'eau et sa pâtisserie et emporta son repas à une table vide loin du brouhaha des autres élèves. Cette cantine était spéciale car les élèves y mangeaient avec les professeurs. Il y avait même un petit café où les élèves de terminal pouvaient prendre le petit déjeuner. On y servait du thé, du café, des scones, des crêpes, des gaufres et un tas d'autres bonnes choses. Visiblement, les cinquièmes étaient très privilégiés. Ça en valait la peine d'être en dernière année. Et Skye ne manquait jamais une occasion le matin de prendre un bon thé avec un repas sucré pour décompresser avant les courts rasoirs qu'on leur infligeait.

Elle allait arriver à sa table quand elle fut abordée par deux blonds agaçants.

- Hé Skye! Où tu vas comme ça! Vient t'assoir avec nous pour une fois!, s'écria Alois Trancy attablé en train d'enfourner une bonne platée de poutine et une coupe de glace aux pistaches géante avec Samuel qui se contentait d'une galette de poulet rôtie avec purée de patates et Hugo mangeant des raviolis.

Mais Skye les ignora et alla à sa table. Elle prit une première bouchée de pizza qu'elle aperçut un plateau rouge semblable au sien contenant un paquet de sandwichs aux œufs, un potage de carottes, une bouteille d'eau et une part de Jello aux framboises bleues se poser en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit son sensei en littérature qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

- Wah Michaelis-sensei!, s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

- Bin, je viens manger comme tout le monde, répondit-il. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je m'installe ici.

- Non, non, pas de problèmes! Ça ne dérange pas.

Sébastian sourit de plus belle, mais remarqua que de nombreux élèves les regardaient tout étonnés. Rien d'étonnant. Skye dînait tous les jours toute seule à toutes les fois. Il y avait à se demander si on perdait pas la boule quand on voyait quel qu'un s'assoir avec elle sans se faire remballer. Surtout s'il s'agit du nouveau prof. Il se retourna vers les autres et dit d'une voix calme.

- S'il y en a qui ça dérange de voir Herikawa-kun dîner avec un sensei, bien qu'il vient ici. On pourrait sûrement arranger ça comme des adultes.

Personne ne se leva et tous reprirent leurs repas et leurs conversations.

- Bon, conclut Sébastian en entamant son potage.

- Quel sens de la discrétion, se moqua Skye en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

- Je dirais plutôt sens du tac. En tout cas, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Quoi donc?

- Pour faire court, quand je suis arrivé à la cantine après les inscriptions, j'ai vu que tu semblais songeuse. Comme si quelque chose te tracassait. Tu veux m'en parler peut-être?

Skye avait effectivement un souci. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Samuel, Alois et Hugo étaient JUSTEMENT à CETTE activité. Ça cachait quelque chose. Elle finit par en faire part à son sensei.

- De mon avis, dit Sébastian, c'est sûrement parce que tu leur plais qu'ils veulent aller à la même activité que toi.

- Hein! Je leur plais? N'importe quoi! Samuel n'est que mon cousin et Hugo et Alois sont deux types qui m'ont suivi pendant toute notre scolarité c'est tout. On n'est tous les quatre que dans la même école depuis le primaire et rien d'autre!

- Enfin, c'est que tu prétends, mais je suis certain qu'eux ne pensent pas de la même façon.

- Mais enfin…bref, dit Skye en terminant sa pomme, ça m'étonnerais que Samuel résiste à un film comme Sleepy Hollow. Contrairement à Hugo Vaillant et Alois Trancy.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que Samuel est une vraie lavette. Dès qu'il voit un peu de sang, il se met à hurler comme s'il était en face d'un ours affamé. Alors qu'Alois c'est le pire des sadiques. Quant à Hugo, je crois qu'il est le plus normal des trois. Sauf que j'étais sûre qu'ils penseraient que je ne m'inscrirais à rien et serai rentrer chez moi.

- Ah bon.

Ils conclurent le sujet et terminèrent leur repas. Au moment où ils arrivaient au milieu du dessert, Sébastian dit.

- Je me demande où tu peux fourrer tout le sucre que tu engloutis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?, demanda la jeune fille en mangeant sa mousse au caramel.

- Et bien…je me demande juste où tu trouves la place pour y mettre des Pookies, de la mousse au caramel etc…sans prendre une livres.

- Hmh, moi-même je ne le sais pas.

Et ils continuèrent à parler sans savoir qu'un sensei regardait Skye encore plus mielleusement que Sébastian.


	7. Cadeaux d'anniversaire

Chapitre 6.

Oui encore plus mielleusement que Sébastian car il n'était pas le seul professeur à s'intéresser à Skye.

Dans l'ombre, une sensei en français attendait le bon moment pour passer à l'action. En effet, Claude Faustus était aussi en amour avec Skye. Comme Michaelis-sensei, il avait flashé sur elle, mais le premier jour de Skye à cette école. Mais à l'inverse de celui-ci, il avait des pensées moins que pas catholiques à propos de Skye.

Mais enfin, revenons plutôt à nos moutons.

Nous sommes le mercredi 13 décembre et Sébastian avait entendu dire par Koishi que le lendemain, le 14 était l'anniversaire de Skye. Donc, évidemment il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien lui offrir.

Il pensa d'abord à aller voir Koishi, mais il se ravisa. Ce n'était sa plus brillante idée. Si Skye le voyait en train de questionner sa mère, elle pourrait tout découvrir. Il chercha donc une autre alternative.

Soudain, il la trouva. Angelina, la tante de Skye. Il avait très souvent entendu parler du couple Phantomhive et avait appris que la femme de Vincent Phantomhive avait une jeune sœur nommée Angelina et qui travaillait comme secrétaire à l'Elementary High School of London. Sébastian se dit qu'il pourrait glaner quelques informations d'Angelina sur les goûts de Skye.

Après les classes, il attendit que tous les élèves de sa classe de deuxième année sortent pour filer au secrétariat.

Il y trouva Angelina qui mettait à jour ces fichiers sur le nombre d'absents d'aujourd'hui. Quand elle vit, elle lui sourit et se tourna vers lui.

- Bonsoir Michaelis-sensei. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Bonsoir Mme. Red, la salua Michaelis-sensei en s'assoyant dans la chaise face au bureau. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous à propos de votre nièce. Skye Herikawa.

Mme. Red fut ébahie des paroles du sensei. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle et Skye était parentes? C'était impossible! Seul elle, Koishi, les Midford et la propriétaire de l'orphelinat était au courant de la vérité. Mais pour garder le secret, Angelina fit son innocente.

- Excusez-moi sensei, mais je puis vous assurer que la jeune Herikawa t moi ne sommes pas parent…

- Inutile de le nier, la coupa Sébastian. Herikawa-kun, ou plutôt Angelika Phantomhive-san m'a tout raconté. Toute l'histoire. Et je peux vous dire que le portrait de famille sur votre bureau met vraiment la puce à l'oreille.

En effet, sur la table de travail d'Angelina, siégeait une photo des Phantomhive d'autrefois. Le portrait arborait Vincent, Rachel et Angelina qui serrait dans ces bras une petite fille d'environ 6 ans toute souriante qui entourait de ces petits bras le cou de la dame rousse et qui semblait très heureuse d'être entourée de sa famille. Angelina soupira en regardant la photo.

- Mais comment êtes-vous parvenu à découvrir le secret?, demanda-t-elle.

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, Herikawa-kun m'a dit qu'elle me fessait confiance, et par une remonter de souvenirs par rapport aux Pookies Fantom, elle m'a divulgué son passé et son véritable nom.

- Je comprends mieux à présent…Donc, de quoi voulez-vous exactement me parler sur Angelika?

- Eh bien, comme vous le savez sûrement demain est le jour d'anniversaire d'Herikawa-kun et je désirais lui faire un cadeau pour l'occasion. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a 17 ans tout de même. Le problème est que je ne sais pas ce qu'y l'intéresse. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider.

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous lui faire un présent. Cela fait à peine quelques mois que vous la connaissez, qu'est-ce qui pourrait la différencier des autres étudiants?

- Je ne sais pas…peut-être parce que je trouve que nous nous ressemblons. Moi-même j'ai perdu mes parents très jeune. Plus jeune encore qu'Herikawa-kun. Je pense qu'il y a un lien qui nous uni. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis sûr.

Angelina sourit face aux propos du professeur. Mais ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas mes affaires! Pour répondre à votre question sensei. Je dirais que même si ma Angelika parait ne pas s'intéresser à grand-chose quand on la voit. Je peux vous dire qu'elle aime beaucoup la lecture et les jeux de sociétés. Surtout les jeux de cartes et les échecs. J'ai l'avait maintes fois défiée aux échecs, mais à tous les coups, elle réussit à me battre à plate couture. Sauf que je vous déconseille un jeu d'échec ou de carte, elle en a déjà. Quant aux livres, ceux qui la passionnent le plus, c'est les romans policiers, fantastiques, d'horreur et une poignée de romans d'amour tel Roméo et Juliette. Ces auteurs préférés sont Edgar Allen Poe, William Shakespeare, Washington Irving etc. Elle aime bien aussi les mangas d'horreur comme la série Hellsing.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a choisi l'option littératures anglaises dans ces choix de cours. Par contre, je ne suis pas un très grand spécialiste du genre manga. Autres choses?

- Oui, elle aime aussi beaucoup la musique. À chaque fois que je la vois, elle a presque tout le temps des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il y a aussi la broderie et le dessin. Elle a d'ailleurs beaucoup de talent et est très habile de ces dix doigts…Tenez, voilà des exemples de ce qu'elle a fabriqué.

Angelina lui désigna un cadre accroché sur le mur face à la porte. La toile était en fait une broderie représentant un champ d'amaryllis flamboyant dans un champ au gré du vent ainsi qu'un coucher de soleil. Pendant que Sébastian l'admirait, Mme. Red sorti une petite jaquette usé et un peu brûlée de son classeurs et la tendit à Sébastian. Il regarda et constata qu'elle était remplie de dessins à la mine. Apparemment, Skye n'aimait pas mettre de couleurs, mais aimait faire des portraits. Chacun représentait différente personnes, ou différentes choses. L'un était le binôme de Vincent et Rachel. Un autre le binôme de Rachel et Angelina. Un autre l'ancien manoir des Phantomhive aujourd'hui en cendre. Un autre un chat noir. Un autre le jeune Samuel Midford, un lion, des oiseaux et plusieurs paysages. En effet, Skye avait beaucoup de talents.

- Alors…?

- C'est magnifique Mme. Red.

- Oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à sauver de l'incendie…mais je vous recommanderais de la fournir en livre. Avez-vous besoin d'autres choses?

- Non, ce sera tout merci.

- Pas de problèmes…surtout ne dites rien à personne hein!

- Bien sûr.

. . .

Sébastian avait maintenant sa petite idée. Il s'engagea donc dans les rues commerçantes de Londres afin de trouver une librairie. Mme. Red lui avait fourni une liste des ouvrages qui pourraient intéresser Skye.

Il finit par entrer dans une petite librairie accueillante et bien entretenue. Il fut abordé par la libraire. Le genre de petite bonne femme aux lunettes à chaîne et cheveux grisonnants.

- Puis-je vous aider monsieur?

- Oui, j'aimerais voir vos livres de cuisines. Plus particulièrement ceux de pâtisseries.

- D'accord, suivez-moi.

Elle le conduisit vers l'avant dernière bibliothèque au fond de la boutique. Il y avait des piles de livres de recettes. Du petit déjeuner jusqu'au souper en passant par le goûter. Et ce partout dans le monde.

- Voilà, fouillez, vous finirez sûrement par trouver ce que vous cherchez, dit la libraire.

- Merci.

Et elle partit. Sébastian zieuta les différentes sortes et finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait, les pâtisseries. Il y avait de tout, de sans gras jusqu'au plus calorique. Il tassa quelques bouquins sur les gâteaux d'Italie et trouva soudainement un ouvrage sur les pâtisseries partout dans le monde. Il avait trouvé.

Il prit le livre et s'aventura du côté des romans en tout genre. Pour en avoir, il y en avait. Des policiers, d'horreur, d'aventure, d'amour, des fantastiques etc…Il fit courir son doigt sur le dos des livres, parcouru plusieurs étagères, lisant quelques résumé ici et là ainsi de suite. Et au bout du compte, à la toute dernière tablette, le dernier de la ranger, un petit livre de poche appelé Geisha, d'Arthur Golden. Il en regarda la couverture où une jeune femme japonaise aux yeux bleus, aux lèvres rouge et au masque blanc siégeait. Le résumé disait.

_**À neuf ans, Sayuri est vendue par son père à une maison de plaisir de Kyoto. Dotée d'extraordinaires yeux bleus, la petite fille se plie avec docilité à l'initiation difficile qui fera d'elle une vraie geisha. Art de la toilette et de la coiffure, rituel du thé, science du chant, de la danse et de l'amour: Sayuri va peu à peu se hisser au rang des geishas les plus convoitées de la ville.**_

Bref, l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui se bat pour vivre comme elle l'entend…comme Skye. Sébastian su tout de suite qu'il avait trouvé le bon livre. Bien qu'il ne fût pas très vieux, il était sûr qu'il plairait à Skye.

Il se rendit alors à la caisse avec les deux livres et paya, content de ces trouvailles.

- Ah Geisha, excellent choix monsieur. Ma petite-fille la lu et la beaucoup aimé. C'est pour votre sœur, fille, nièce, quelqu'un en particuliers?

- Une de mes élèves, répondit Sébastian un peu énervé de la curiosité de la vendeuse. Je suis professeur en littératures.

- Ah bon, et bien bonne soirée et à la prochaine.

- Oui.

Et Sébastian s'empressa de rentrer chez lui. En face de sa maison, il fut heureux de voir qu'il fessait sombre et que la noirceur empêchait à Skye se trouvant juste dans la fenêtre de voir les livres.

Dans sa maison, il les emballa d'un joli papier bleu nuit avec un ruban argenté.

. . .

Le lendemain, avec l'aide de Mme. Red, il put se procurer le numéro de casiers de Skye et y déposer le paquet. Vu que les professeurs arrivaient toujours avant les élèves, Sébastian avait tout son aise pour l'y enfermer le cadeau sans que Skye le voit. Mais malheureusement, ce fut un autre qui le vit.

- Tient Michaelis-sensei, mais que fais-tu dans le casier d'Herikawa-kun.

- Rien qu'il ne soit tes affaires Faustus-sensei. Fiche-moi la paix.

Et Sébastian tourna les talons et s'en fut vers sa classe, sous le regard intrigué de Claude.

. . .

Quand Skye alla à sa casse pour l'y prendre ses affaires d'éducation sexuelle, elle y trouva un paquet bleu nuit enrubanné d'argenté où une petite étiquette disait.

_**Pour Skye Herikawa**_

_**De Michaelis-sensei.**_

_**Bon anniversaire.**_

Alors en toute vitesse, Skye fourra le paquet dans son sac et avec ses livres de courts et fila en classe. Le cours d'aujourd'hui devait porter sur la puberté, une chose que Skye avait vue 36 fois à l'école primaire. À première vue, Sutcliff-sensei était un si pénible et pitoyable enseignant qu'il revenait à n'en plus finir sur les mêmes choses. Mais ça devenait lassant à la fin! Skye passa le cours à rêvasser sur sa chaise en songeant à qu'est-ce que Michaelis-sensei avait bien pu lui offrir.

Oh joie, l'heure de court passa et Skye pu aller dans son petit coin secret pour regarder de plus prêt son cadeau, qui n'avait pas été le premier de la journée. Koishi lui avait donné une nouvelle mallette à dessin et deux cahiers à croquis. Tante An lui avait offert un ensemble pour broder un dessin d'une gloriette chinoise entourée de tournesols et un petit appareil appelé Kobo qui permettait de lire ces livres sur ordinateur portable. Il avait d'ailleurs la taille d'un livre de poche. Mais le cadeau de Samuel avait été le pire, une peluche en panda vert pomme avec un plus petit panda bleu ciel dans les pattes, chacun avec un nœud violet au cou. Le comble!

Enfin, voyons ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet. Elle défit le ruban et déchira le papier calmement, espérant de tout son être qu'il n'y avait rien de trop nul là-dedans.

L'emballage tomba et elle découvrit les deux livres. Non, il n'y avait rien de trop nul, merci. Soulagée, elle entreprit de feuilleter les livres. Le roman semblait intéressant et elle se dit qu'il serait amusant d'essayer quelques une des viennoiseries du livre de recettes. Contente, elle les rangea dans son sac et repartit pour son casier. En chemin, elle songeait à remercier son sensei, mais de quelle façon, voilà la question.

Skye se dit que simplement lui dire merci ne serait pas suffisant alors que Noël approchait. Elle pensa donc que lui offrir à lui aussi un cadeau serait plus approprié.

Elle songea alors à sa vocation, des livres de littératures, mais se dit qu'il devait aussi en avoir aux douzaines de ces ouvrages. De plus ça ne serait pas très original alors qu'elle avait elle-même reçu des livres comme cadeau.

Elle réfléchit à la question jusqu'au dîner où elle vit dans un coin de mur Michaelis-sensei échapper ces clés. Skye les regarda et vit qu'il y avait sur le trousseau une bonne quantité de porte-clés en forme de chat soit en plastique, soit en toutou. Il devait vraiment les aimer pour en avoir autant juste sur son trousseau. Une bonne quinzaine quoi.

Sauf que, ce fut en regardant ses porte-clés que Skye trouva ce qu'il conviendrait pour son sensei. Elle se rappela le tableau avec la broderie aux amaryllis dans le bureau de sa tante An. Skye se dit que lui offrir une broderie avec un ou plusieurs chats dans un beau cadre serait parfait.

Donc, en fin de journée, elle s'empressa d'aller à la mercerie pout y acheter le nécessaire dont un carré de coton bleu ciel et les fils.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle fit ces devoirs rapidement et se mit à l'œuvre. Elle y travailla tous les soirs jusqu'au 22 décembre afin de le compléter. Le 21, Skye acheva son œuvre et pour la finition, elle se procura un cadre en bois noir style moderne. Le tout représentait deux chatons tigrés noirs, blancs et gris et marron qui s'amusait avec une pelote de laine rouge dans un champ de tournesols entourés de nuages comme des boulettes de ouates. C'était très beau. Skye en était assez fière. Cela ferait sûrement plaisir à Michaelis-sensei le jour de Noël


	8. Kermesse

Chapitre 7.

Enfin la 22 décembre, jour des activités à l'école.

Pour une fois, elle put s'habiller de vêtements confortables, soit un cargo plein de zippers et de poches, des bottines de cuir et un T-shirt large, épais et long rayé bourgogne et noir.

Mais avant d'aller à ces cours, Skye se rendit au bureau de Michaelis-sensei. Une chance pour elle, il n'y était pas. Elle sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche et la glissa dans son pigeonnier.

. . .

Sébastian revint d'aller prendre un café dans le salon des professeurs et se rendit à son bureau pour y prendre ces livres de cours et son cartable. Il en profita pour regarder son pigeonnier. Il y trouva deux papiers. L'un était son rappel des instructions pour son activité et l'autre était une simple feuille lignée pliée en deux. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et y reconnu l'écriture de Skye. Il lut la note sans hésitation.

_**Je vous remercie pour les livres. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir.**_

_**Je vous souhaite un bon Noël.**_

_**Skye Herikawa.**_

Sébastian ne pouvait pas espérer meilleur résultat et fila à son première cour le sourire aux lèvres.

. . .

Skye dut d'abord aller à son cours de math. Même à une journée des vacances, Spears-sensei ne pouvait s'empêcher de les surcharger de travails et de leurs donner trois tonnes de devoirs à compléter en vacances.

- Et n'oublier pas de finir vos exercices de trigonométrie durant les vacances, annonça Spears-sensei juste avant la fin du cours. Et je veux vos démarches bien nettes et propres sinon ce sera des points en moins.

_Drrrrinnggg!_

- Hallelujah! C'est fini! Pas trop tôt! Bordel, mais ce qu'il peut être soûlant ce prof de mes deux!, s'écria Skye mentalement.

Puis Skye fourra ces affaires dans son sac et alla chercher celles du cours de français. En classe, Faustus-sensei dit.

- Bon aujourd'hui, je sais vous êtes tous très excités par l'approches des vacances, ce pourquoi nous ne ferons rien de très compliqué. Vous prendrez tous un romand votre choix et me ferai une période de lecture dans le calme. Et exceptionnellement, je permettrai les MP3 et les IPod aujourd'hui. Allez-y.

Plus que satisfaite de cette initiative, Skye mit ces écouteurs dans ces oreilles, brancha son Within Temptation de son IPod Touch et prit son nouveau livre, qu'elle n'avait pas encore entamé car elle voulait finir son précédent avant. Mais son opinion n'était pas très partagée, car de nombreux élèves de la classes, dont surtout des gars râlairent face aux consignes. En particulier Alois Trancy qui n'était vraiment un liseux.

- Allons, allons, ne rouspétez pas trop voyons!, dit Faustus-sensei un peu plus haut pour couvrir les chialeries. Prenez exemple sur Herikawa-kun qui a déjà pris son roman et lit maintenant dans le silence.

- Évidemment dans le silence, dit une fille dont Skye avait oublié le nom (volontairement). Pas étonnant qu'elle lise dans le silence. Elle ne fait rien que ça et on l'entend jamais prononcer le moindre mot. Des fois je me demande si quelqu'un ici a déjà entendu sa voix.

Pour bonne riposte bien sanglante comme Skye en était l'experte, elle ôta une de ces oreillettes et dit du tac au tac en se retournant vers la fille.

- C'est peut-être parce que moi, je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Et peut-être aussi parce que moi, j'ai assez de cervelle pour déchiffrer les mots d'au moins une bulle de manga.

Toute la classe éclata de rire, y compris Samuel. Morte de honte, la fille voulut lui clouer le bec, elle dit.

- Ou c'est peut-être parce que t'es trop bête pour enligner deux mots que tu ne dis rien!

Skye, dont les insultes ne touchaient pas dit d'un ton neutre.

- Peut-être, mais parlons de ton cas. Si tu refais ton secondaire 5 pour la deuxième fois, c'est peut-être toi qui es bête. Peut-être même tellement bête que tu pourrais te faire frapper par une voiture stationnée quand tu dors, attachée à ton lit.

L'éclat de rire se fit encore plus fort. L'autre fille était maintenant prête pour la frapper, mais Faustus-sensei la devança.

- OK on se calme Davis-san (Ahhh, c'était ça son nom), au lieu de te plaindre d'Herikawa-kun, tu devrais l'imiter, prendre ton livre et fermer ta bouche…d'autre commentaires…non? Alors tous à vos livre jusqu'à la cloche, et dans le silence.

Skye remis son écouteur et ouvrit enfin son livre. Bizarrement, elle découvrit à l'intérieur de la couverture un petit mot, de l'écriture de Michaelis-sensei.

_**Herikawa-kun,**_

_**j'espère pour toi beaucoup de plaisirs et de bonnes lectures avenir.**_

_**Puisses-tu trouver ce roman captivant. Je l'ai choisi en pensant à toi.**_

_**Bon anniversaire et joyeux Noël.**_

_**Michaelis-sensei.**_

Skye fut très touchée par…comment ça touchée. Non mais ça vas pas dans les souliers ou quoi? Enfin, elle songea que c'était tout de même une délicate attention. Mais elle se consola à l'idée qu'elle avait un cadeau de remerciement et de Noël pour son sensei.

Elle commença donc son bouquin et le lu jusqu'à la fin de la période.

_Drrrrinnggg!_

Dîner! Pas trop tôt, Skye avait les crocs. Elle mit son signet fait d'une plume de corbeau dans son livre, rangea ces affaires dans son sac et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle fut arrêtée par Faustus-sensei.

- Attend, j'aimerais te parler en privé Herikawa-kun.

Skye haussa les épaules et attendu que tous les autres sortent. Alois, Samuel et Hugo s'étaient retardés dans le cadre de porte, mais un signe de Claude les fit se pousser.

- Dis-moi Herikawa-kun, tu vas à qu'elle activité?

- Au film Sleepy Hollow.

- Oh, mais tu sais, moi je dois surveiller Titanic. J'ai déjà vu Sleepy Hollow et il n'est pas très fameux. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas voir Titanic avec moi, il y encore de la place. Je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu sois transférée d'endroit sans problèmes.

Skye était assez sceptique face à son professeur de français. Ce n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs qu'il tentait de l'aborder. Les années précédentes, avant l'arrivée de Michaelis-sensei, Faustus-sensei avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de lui prendre la main en marchant, de lui caresser le bras, de la serrer dans ces bras, mais Skye avait repoussé chacune de ces avances. Skye se doutait qu'encore maintenant, son sensei en français renouvelait ces techniques pour la courtiser.

- Non merci sensei, mais moi-même j'ai déjà vu ce film et je l'ai trouvé très bon. Pas besoin de vous donner cette peine, j'irai voir Sleepy Hollow. Bonne journée.

Claude ne put rien ajouter que Skye était déjà sortie de la salle de classe. Mais celui-ci ne se découragea pas de ce nouvel échec. Il finirait par l'avoir à l'usure. Skye Herikawa serait bientôt sienne…juste un peu de patience.

Skye se rendit à la cafétéria et vu sur le tableau d'affichage un menu spécial de Noël. En entrés, soit des bruschettas ou des mini pizzas sur pain pita frit. Comme plat principal, de la tourtière au bœuf et du curry de crevettes. Et pour dessert, plusieurs variétés s'offraient. Du fudge, des beignets et des biscuits.

Crevant de faim, Skye se prit du curry de crevettes, deux bruschettas, un morceau de fudge, un beignet et deux biscuits avec un thé pour terminal et alla s'assoir à sa place habituel…tout en ignorant Alois, Hugo et Samuel installés un peu plus loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sébastian vint rejoindre Skye avec son propre plateau.

- Ohayo Herikawa-kun.

- 'hayo sensei.

- À ce que j'ai entendu dans le couloir, Faustus-sensei a essayer de te convaincre de changer d'activité.

- Oui. Et vous savez sans doute que j'ai refusé.

- Euh…ça non. Je ne l'ait pas entendu. Et pourquoi donc?

Skye se sentit soudainement très gênée. Comme si la réponse de sa question la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais n'en fessant pas tout un fromage, elle dit pas si sûre d'elle.

- Bin…peut-être parce que je me sens beaucoup mieux avec vous qu'avec lui.

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux à la fin de la phrase. C'étais-tu lui ou il allusionnait?

- Ahh-ah oui?

- Oui…mais au fait sensei, puis-je vous parler franchement?

- Cela va de soi Herikawa-kun.

- Alors, je dois vous dire que…je crois que Faustus-sensei tente de me courtiser.

Sébastian s'étouffa avec une bouchée de tourtière et Skye du lui donner des tapes dans le dos pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle.

- Ça va?

- Oui, oui…mais pourquoi Faustus-sensei chercherait-il à te courtiser?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est comme ça depuis que je suis entrée au secondaire. Il n'a pas lâché de toute ma scolarité ici.

- Tame (Enflure)!, murmura Sébastian.

- Pardon?

- Hein…oh rien je parlais tout seul. Mais sinon, as-tu planifié quelque chose pour les vacances.

- Plus ou moins, et vous?

- Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûr.

_Drrrrinnggg!_

- Ha! La cloche!, s'écria Sébastian.

Skye et Sébastian avalèrent leurs derniers biscuits, rapportèrent leurs plateaux de vaisselles sales et allèrent au local où devait jouer le film.

La salle avait été aménagée avec la TV, les bureaux poussés vers le fond de la classe et les chaises placées devant la TV.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes que tous les autres rentrent pour prendre les présences.

- Voila…bon le film partira et nous attendrons environ l'heure de la dernière période pour distribuer la collation. Bon visionnement.

Sébastian pesa sur Play et alla s'assoir sur une chaise à côté de Skye.

Le film se déroula, les autres étaient en silence sauf peut-être Gaby Weaver et Joan McDonald qui placotaient de temps à autres et Samuel qui poussait de petits cris devant les scènes un peu trop sanglantes comme quand Peter Van Gareth, son fils Tuck et Jonathan Masbath furent décapités par l'Homme de Hesse.

Soudain. 14h sonna et Sébastian se leva pour faire passer la collation, un petit sac de chocolat et une canne en bonbon.

Ce film se poursuivit, à une scène particulièrement horrible où la mère d'Ichabot sortait du cercueil à pointes, Skye se cacha le visage dans le bras de Sébastian. Celui-ci, surprit, mais attendri lui donna une caresse sur le crâne.

Quand le film finit, il était d'ailleurs l'heure de partir. Un message à l'intercom se fit entendre.

- Il est maintenant l'heure de rentrer chez vous. Le personnel de l'école vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne année.

Tous les élèves partirent les uns après les autres. Skye allait ramasser son sac quand son regard vira vers la fenêtre. La neige tombait à gros flocons et les trottoirs en étaient tapissés. Ça allait être une véritable odyssée de juste atteindre l'arrêt du bus.

Sébastian le remarqua aussi, mais heureusement qu'il était venu en voiture pour contrer l'éventuelle bordée de neige. D'ordinaire, il prenait le transport en commun pour des raisons écologiques, mais aujourd'hui, il avait prévu l'éventualité.

Sébastian s'approcha de Skye par derrière et lui mit une main sur l'épaule en souriant. Il dit.

- Vu la neige dehors, je peux, encore, te reconduire chez toi. J'avais pris ma voiture aujourd'hui.

Skye ne put que détourner la tête face à son sensei. Pourquoi il était aussi gentil et aussi attentionné envers elle? Dans sa tête, elle ne méritait pas cette affection. Depuis cet incendie, elle était plongée dans les ténèbres. Mais elle savait que dans son cœur, elle ne pouvait se passer d'avoir Sébastian à ses côtés.

- D'accord, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Sébastian la reconduisit donc chez elle, mais il voyait clairement que quelque chose la perturbait. Il se peinait de ne pouvoir l'aider. Ils rentrèrent donc dans le silence.


	9. Invitations

Chapitre 8.

Le lendemain, premier jour des vacances, Sébastian entendit son cellulaire sonner. Il regarda l'afficher et vit Numéro Inconnu. Perplexe, il décrocha.

- Oui allo.

- Bonjour Michaelis-sensei. C'est moi, Koishi.

- Ah bonjour Koishi-san. Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien, et vous?

- Un peu ennuyeux. Sinon, quoi de neuf?

- Eh bien, je vous appelle de la part de Skye.

- Ah oui? Que veut-elle?

- Voyez-vous, nous organisons un souper de Noël le 25 vers 17h et Skye, la timide, ce demandait si vous étiez libre pour venir vous joindre à nous. Je lui aie donné mon accord. Qu'en pensez-vous?...Évidemment, si vous n'avez rien de prévu avant…

Sébastian ne savait plus à quelle époque il se trouvait. Était-ce son imagination ou autre chose? Skye voulait vraiment qu'il vienne passer Noël avec elle. Il se dit très heureux qu'il avait sans même s'en rendre compte, qu'il avait encore fait un pas pour pouvoir se rapprocher de la jeune fille. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de dignité, il aurait fait un Yes de joie. Mais quand même…

- Non, je n'avais rien d'organisé, je serais très heureux de venir…Mais une petite question, qui sera aussi invité?

- Et bien, comme ma propre famille est déjà occupée et qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien avec Skye, et que le reste de son ancienne famille est déjà occupée aussi, il n'y aura que nous trois et mon compagnon qui revient de voyage.

(Oups, j'avais oublié de vous le dire, mais Skye a aussi un père adoptif. Mais comme il voyage beaucoup pour son travail, il ne revient qu'environ une ou deux fois par an pour voir Koishi et Skye. Il est restaurateur d'œuvres d'art.)

- Ah bon, vous avez un compagnon, je l'ignorais, dit Sébastian surpris.

- Oui désolée de n'avoir rien dit, vous le rencontrerai à Noël. Vous verrez, il est très gentil…oh excusez-moi, mas je dois vous laisser, il y a quelque chose au four.

- Je comprends, sur ce, au revoir.

- Oui, à bientôt, conclut Koishi en raccrochant.

Sébastian raccrocha aussi et réfléchi à ce dîner et à la date. S'il se souvenait bien de l'incendie Phantomhive il y a sept ans, cette période de l'année devait être particulièrement pénible pour Skye dont les parents lui avaient été enlevés durant le temps des fêtes. Elle devait par conséquent se sentir très seule ces temps-ci. Sébastian se dit qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de compagnie, quoique ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de chercher la compagnie des autres, elle qui s'isolait toujours.

Il songea alors à essayer de lui faire plaisir…un baiser sous le houx…CLANC! Claque mentale pour avoir osé penser à ça! Il se dit qu'il pourrait alors lui offrir un autre cadeau, rien de bien compliqué, un petit quelque chose quoi!

Ne perdant pas d'avantage de temps, il enfila son manteau, son écharpe et ces bottes et prit la direction des rues commerçantes de Londres.

Dans sa voiture, il s'était mis de la musique, et soudainement, il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Angelina. Skye aimait aussi la musique. Il décida donc de se rendre d'abord à une boutique de CD.

À l'intérieur, les murs, des caisses, des étagères et des présentoirs centraux regorgeaient de CD, de DVD et de jeux vidéo. Au fond du magasin, trônaient les variétés les plus anciennes. Sébastian se doutait que Skye devait aimer un genre de musique particulier. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Mme. Red le style que sa nièce préférait. Mais fessant marcher sa matière grise, Sébastian tenta de trouver un lien avec les goûts de Skye et la possibilité de musique. Il y réfléchit sérieuses pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une brillante idée le submerge. Comme elle aimait les grands classiques de la littérature et les mangas japonais, il se dit que les sountracks d'une adaptation d'un classique en film et un disque en japonais pourraient convenir.

- J'peux vous aider, msieur?, demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux blé en désordre. Sur son chandail à moitié traînant, un instigue épinglée disait Ethan.

- Oui, vous pourriez m'aider en effet. Je cherche de la musique en japonais et les disques contenant la musique de films adaptée de livres.

- Oookkk, on part de loin! Suivez-moi, j'vais voir c'que j'peux vous trouver.

Ethan se leva de son tabouret et parcouru des yeux et des doigts les différentes rangées de CD pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il aboutisse devant un présentoir situé en face de la caisse.

- Ici, il y a la musique japonaise, scusez si c'est pas beaucoup, mais bon. Et si vous allez près de l'entrée, deuxième étagères du haut, il y a la musique tirée de livres devenus des films. Cherchez, vous trouverez p'tête c'que vous voulez.

- Merci.

- À vot' service msieur, dit Ethan en fessant un sourire banane à la Naruto.

Sébastian salua le vendeur d'un signe de tête et parcouru la musique japonaise. La plupart avaient les textes en japonais, mais le sensei en littérature n'en tenu pas compte et observa plutôt les images. Il scruta une trentaine d'album jusqu'au moment où il dénicha un disque dont les textes étaient en anglais et l'image central montrait un homme au sourire carnassier avec une croix dans la bouche et un fusil immense. Le titre disait Hellsing, The Black Dog. Voilà peut-être quelque chose que Skye pourrait aimer, elle qui aimait le manga Hellsing. Il prit le CD et alla voir la section de sountracks. Il trouva la musique de beaucoup de film de Walt Disney, de films de tous les genres. Il arrivait presque au bout de l'étagère qu'il trouva enfin un truc intéressant.

Un disque des sountracks de l'adaptation du roman Le Fantôme de l'Opéra. Parfait!

Sébastian prit ces deux CD et alla rejoindre Ethan à la caisse pour payer.

- Vous avez trouvez tous ce que vous vouliez?, demanda ce dernier.

- Oui merci.

Ethan poinçonna les articles et regarda les titres.

- Mmh, le Fantôme de l'Opéra. Ça doit sûrement être pour une fille de vot' entourage car ma petite sœur la vue ce film et dit que c'est un roman à l'eau de rose…enfin, c'est pas mes oignons. Vla vos CD. Et vous avez en prime avec le CD de Hellsing la collection complète des animes

Sébastian le remercia prit le sac de plastique et quitta la boutique sans un mot que d'arrières pensées irritées.

- P'tit merdeux, mêla-toi donc de ce qui te regarde!

Sébastian continua à ruminer contre le jeune vendeur ingrat et s'arrêta tout d'un coup à mi-chemin de sa voiture.

- Mais quel imbécile je fais! J'ai pensé à un cadeau pour Herikawa-kun, mais pas pour Koishi-san! Abruti!

Sébastian tourna les talons et s'appuya sur sa voiture pour réfléchir. Il pensa d'abord à un bijou, mais ce dit ensuite que c'était un peu exagéré, vu qu'il la connaissait très peu. Et de toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais vu en porter. Il se dit ensuite que peut-être un vêtement. Oui, cela pourrait faire l'affaire.

Il déposa les disques dans le coffre de sa voiture et marcha dans la neige jusqu'au Selfridges. Koishi, d'après ce qu'avait observé le sensei en littérature ne revêtait pas de vêtements trop branchés ou extra soignés. Et que son style la fessait aussi beaucoup ressembler à une jeune fille et lui donnait 5-6 ans de moins que son âge. En gros, elle préférait le genre confort et efficacité dans toutes les tâches…comme Skye aussi qui ne portait jamais de jupes. Il fouilla pendant plusieurs minutes puis dénicha quelque chose d'intéressant. Un petit T-shirt de coton rose arborant un chiot et un petit porcelet chibi, un joli chemisier beige en coton aux bouts de manches bouffantes et décoré par des cordons bruns resserrant le col et les et les manches et un pantalon en jean avec un repli à l'ourlet. Mais juste avant d'aller à la caisse, il se dit qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien prendre un vêtement pour le compagnon de Koishi. Tsé, autant ne pas faire son chien et de faire un présent à tout le monde. Il alla au rayon des hommes. Il zieuta un peu et finit par ramasser une chemise bleu délavée avec des motifs tribaux en italiques et une paire de jean simple. Satisfait de ces trouvailles, Sébastian alla payer et ramassa sur le contoir un bandeau à cheveux rouge et blanc pour Koishi. Il rentra finalement chez lui et emballa ces cadeaux. Du papier bleu pour Skye et du rouge pour Koishi et son compagnon. 


	10. Soir de Noël

Chapitre 9.

Le 25 au soir vers 6h60, Sébastian se doucha, se peigna et revêtit un chandail à rayures blanches et noir, un ensemble noir et un fin collier serti de perles noires et d'une petite croix (pensez à l'ensemble dans l'OVA) et les cadeaux sous le bras, il partit pour chez les Herikawa.

Il sonna et ce fut Koishi qui lui ouvrit. Elle portait une petite chemise bleue ciel, une cravate lousse bleue safre et un pantalon propre noir. Et dans ces cheveux, deux barrettes étaient accrochées.

- Ha Michaelis-sensei, entrez. Skye est dans la cuisine. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Très bien.

Sébastian enleva ces chaussures, mit les chaussons en laine que lui avait remis Koishi et alla dans le salon où siégeait un grand sapin décoré de boules, de guirlandes et de lumières dorées. Il déposa les cadeaux sous le sapin où il y en avait déjà sept et partit pour la cuisine. Il y trouva Skye vêtue d'un T-shirt, d'un jogging trois-quarts, d'un tablier aux hanches et de pantoufles en pleine popote.

Skye leva le nez de sa tarte et aperçut son prof dans le cadre de porte. Elle lui sourit un peu et alla à sa rencontre.

- Bonsoir sensei. Je suis contente que vous soyez venu.

- Pas de problème, j'en suis ravi, cela m'aurais évité d'avoir à passer Noël tout seul.

Pour la taquiner, Sébastian lui essuya le peu de pâte qui était allé sur sa joue. Skye en rougit et repartit vers sa cuisine.

- Que prépares-tu?, demanda Sébastian curieux.

- Bin, pour entrer, j'ai préparé du potage royal de tomates et céleri. Comme principal, une dinde à la Sukie, des carottes au miel et du riz aux crevettes. Puis comme dessert, une tarte au sucre, aux pacanes, au caramel et aux pommes.

- (Sifflements d'étonnement) Waouh, t'a vraiment cuisiné tout ça?

- Oui, mais je m'y suis mise dès le matin…bon, il ne reste plus qu'à mettre la tarte au four et j'aurais fini.

Elle s'exécuta et soupira de soulagement.

- Excusez-moi, mais je vais aller me changer.

Sébastian lui fit un signe de tête et Skye partit pour sa chambre. Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle portait un chandail de laine bourgogne mi bustier, une veste sans manche grise ardoise aux revers noirs, une écharpe légère noire et un large pantalon noir sertie de bretelles pendantes. Ces longs cheveux étaient coiffés en une longue natte. Elle était très belle. Et d'ailleurs, Sébastian l'avait bien remarqué.

- Euh…euh…tu es…très belle, Herikawa-kun.

- Merci.

_Ding Dong!_

- Ah, Skye, ça doit être ton père, lança Koishi du salon.

En effet, quand Koishi ouvrit la porte, un homme de haute taille, les cheveux bruns raides attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux marron et des lunettes rectangulaires sur le bout du nez entra dans la maison. Il y avait sur son dos un grand sac en bandoulière.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, lança l'homme en empêchant Maho d'encore aller dehors.

- Bonsoir Elouan, je suis contente de te revoir.

- Pas autant que moi, répliqua Elouan en l'embrassant. Il se débarrassa de son paquetage et s'approcha de Skye.

- Hé, mais c'est ma fille adorée! Allez, viens donner à ton père un gros câlin.

Skye fit une accolade à Elouan sans gros enthousiasme. Celui-ci en se retournant remarqua enfin Sébastian.

- Oh, je ne crois pas avoir fait connaissance avec vous monsieur. Qui êtes-vous?

- Je m'appelle Sébastian Michaelis. Je suis le professeur en littérature d'Herikawa-kun.

- Ah d'accord, Koishi et Skye m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous, très heureux. Je suis Elouan Herikawa, le père de Skye.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit Sébastian en serrant la main d'Elouan.

- Bon, intervint Koishi, Si on y allait maintenant. Elouan, t'as acheté les crackers?

- Oui, ils sont dans mon sac.

- Skye, t'as programmé la cuisinière pour qu'elle s'arrête automatiquement?

- Oui chef.

- Bon, alors, allez chercher vos manteaux! Sébastian, qui avait suivi toute la conversation, n'avait fichtrement rien pigé.

- Euh Herikawa-kun, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Peux-tu me dire où est-ce que l'on va?

- On voulait vous garder la surprise, mais maintenant on peut le dire. On va aller patiner avant de manger.

- Ça ouvre toujours l'appétit de patiner, lança Elouan en sortant une paire de patin de son sac. Surtout quand c'est Skye qui cuisine.

- Mais je n'aie pas de patins, fit remarquer le sensei en littérature. Et miraculeusement, Koishi fit apparaître de derrière son dos deux patins noirs simples.

- On avait prévu le coup et on en garde toujours une paire de réserve pour les cas d'urgence.

Sébastian ne se fit pas prier, remercia les Herikawa, enfila son manteau et ces bottes et suivi les autres jusqu'à leur voiture. Il leur falurent à peine cinq minutes pour se rendre à la patinoire municipale de Londres. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait très peu de personnes présentes, gros max une dizaine. La majorité des familles suivaient leurs enfants qui chantaient des cantiques de Noël de porte en porte pour avoir des bonbons. Mais de toute façon, Skye était trop grande pour ça.

Koishi et Elouan ne prirent pas de temps qu'ils étaient déjà sur la patinoire, faisant des cercles en se tenant la main. Sébastian enfila aussi les siens, mais vit que Skye n'y avait même pas touché et demeurait sur un banc à regarder son père et sa mère adoptifs.

- Un problème Herikawa-kun?

- Je…je…je ne…

- Tu ne…? Oui.

- Je ne sais pas très bien patiner.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ça s'apprend très vite, dit Sébastian en souriant et en lui présentant sa main. Allez, enfile-moi ses patins et viens. Je vais t'apprendre.

Skye, qui adorait voir le sourire de son sensei, mais qui évidemment, ne l'avouerai jamais, mit ces patins et suivit son sensei sur la glace.

Au début, ce ne fut facile. Skye perdait constamment l'équilibre se retrouvait souvent accrochée tout contre Sébastian. Elle en rougissait complètement. Étrangement, elle pouvait entendre très facilement le cœur de Sébastian qui battait à toute allure. Pas étonnant, Sébastian était en pleine crise d'amour.

Mais au final, Skye pigea rapidement le truc et pu à un moment donné lâcher les mains de son professeur et patiner toute seule. Et finalement, elle put même accélérer. Sébastian, de son côté, observait son élève parcourir rapidement la glace avec grâce et élégance sans jamais flancher ou perde l'équilibre. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

- Hé sensei!, l'appela Skye. Vous venez ou quoi?

Sébastian se réveilla soudainement et partit rejoindre Skye. Une heure passa tandis que le professeur et son élève décrivaient des cercles dans la glace en se tenant la main.

Puis finalement, une demi-heure plus tard, il était temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux pour manger. C'est pas tout, mais y en avait qui gargouille sévère

. . .

Sébastian et Elouan parlaient tranquillement des résultats académiques de Skye et combien ils étaient fiers de ses notes. Mais ils furent coupés par l'arrivée d'une grosse soupière fumante pleine de potage, une énorme dinde et de des plats de carottes et de riz.

- À la soupe les garçons, lança joyeusement Koishi en posant la dinde sur la table. Skye en fit de même avec les plats.

- Oh la, la, Skye. Tu te surpasse à chaque année, dit Elouan en commençant à couper la dinde.

- Merci Elouan, mais…dit Skye en retenant le poignet de son père. Je crois qu'il faudrait laisser à l'invité le loisir de découper la dinde.

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, approuva Koishi. Elouan, donne le couteau.

Elouan ne rouspéta pas et passa le couteau à Sébastian qui découpa la dinde et servi toute les assiettes. Et avant de commencer, tous les monde leva son verre et tinta un Merry Christmas.

Le repas se déroula très bien. C'était très bon. Décidemment, Skye était un vrai cordon bleu. Elouan l'avait d'ailleurs très bien comprit.

- Ça alors Elouan-sama, s'exclama Sébastian. Vous en êtes à votre sixième assiette.

- Bah, je sais jamais quand je dois retourner en tournée, alors pour ne manquer de rien je fais le plein avec la bouffe de Skye.

- Ah bon. Mais que faîtes-vous comme travail. Je suis curieux de le savoir.

Et Elouan lui expliqua que son travail de restaurateur l'obligeait souvent à partir en voyage avec les expositions de ville en ville. Il fallait toujours suivre les œuvres d'art en tournée pour éviter qu'elles ne subissent de dommages, et quand s'était le cas, Elouan était chargé de les réparer.

Sébastian trouvait tout cela fascinant et prenait beaucoup de plaisirs à discuter avec les Herikawa. Jamais il n'avait passé de meilleur Noël que celui-là. Quand le repas fut terminer (Elouan avait vidé au moins une dizaine d'assiette), et qu'ils eurent englouti la tarte au sucre, pacanes, caramel et pommes, tous les quatre se réunir dans le salon où ils jouèrent au Monopoly assis en indien sur le tapis du salon, au coin du feu.

Skye, qui était très douée aussi pour les jeux de sociétés n'était pas loin de gagner.

- Hargh!, s'écria Elouan. C'est pas vrai! Mais tu vas me mettre sur la paille à ce train-là Skye!

- C'n'est pas en te plaignant que tu vas te sauver les fesses Elouan, répliqua la jeune fille. Aller, crache la monnaie! Elouan soupira et lui passa les 1500 livres qu'il lui devait.

Et la partie ce termina avec la victoire de Skye qui avait ruiné Sébastian, Koishi et Elouan. Durant tout le jeu, Maho était venu rejoindre le groupe et s'était fait caresser à n'en plus finir par Sébastian.

- Bon, les cadeaux maintenant!, s'écria Elouan en se frottant les mains.

Il se retourna vers le sapin doré et en sorti un premier cadeau. Un pour Koishi.

- Tien Koishi, de ma part. Elle lui sourit et déchira le papier. Il contenant une carte-cadeaux pour IPod et une boîte d'huître. Il était écrit dessus qu'au bout d'un mois, cette huître donnerait une perle véritable qui rentrerait dans le petit médaillon qui venait avec. Elle le remercia d'un gros baiser. Content, Elouan tira un autre paquet, un double de l'arbre pour lui, de Skye et l'autre Koishi. Chacun était un petit kit. Celui de Skye pour ces lunettes comportant étui, linge et produit nettoyant (Elouan avait la manie de ne jamais nettoyer ces lunettes, et ça irritait particulièrement Skye) et celui de Koishi, un ensemble de restauration incluant des pinceaux, un produit spécial, un linge et divers instruments. Elouan les remercia toutes les deux d'un baiser et sorti le cadeau suivant, pour Sébastian de Koishi.

- Je ne savais pas ce qui pourrait vous faire plaisir, alors j'ai…bin…regardez, vous verrez bien.

Sébastian défit l'emballage et en sorti un tout nouveau cartable de professeur en cuir noir très solide muni d'une bandoulière détachable et une petit plaque de métal argentée sur lequel était gravé.

_Professeur Sébastian Michaelis._

Sébastian fut bouche-bé face au présent.

- Cela vous plaît-il?, demanda Koishi anxieuse. Pour réponse, le sensei lui donna une légère accolade et murmura un merci. Elouan attrapa le suivant. Il était pas mal gros.

- Pour Skye de Koishi et Elouan, dit-il en lui tendant. Le paquet quand même assez lourd. Curieuse, Skye le déballa et y découvrit un ordinateur portable Apple de couleur vert pomme et trois nouveaux jeux vidéos.

- Woah, s'exclama Skye. Z'êtes sérieux là?

- Et oui, joyeux Noël mon cœur, chuchota Elouan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille adoptive. Écoute Skye, on sait qu'on ne remplacera jamais tes vrais parents, mais on veut que tu saches que nous te considérons comme notre vraie fille, Koishi et moi. Et on comprend que tu as du mal à nous appeler maman et papa. Elouan ne put rien ajouté que Skye l'avait déjà enlacé.

- Merci Elouan, merci Koishi.

Koishi la serra à son tour et sorti les cinq derniers paquets de l'arbre, deux pour elle, un pour Skye, un pour Elouan et deux pour Sébastian. Koishi et Elouan trouvèrent les vêtements et remercièrent le sensei chaleureusement. Sébastian trouva également un vêtement dans le cadeau que lui avait fait Elouan. Lui aussi avait pensé à lui. Un grand blouson de cuir brun avec un col de laine ivoire comme celui d'Elouan. Koishi trouva dans le cadeau de Skye une jolie boîte de parfum. Tout le monde se remercia.

Il ne restait plus qu'à Sébastian et à Skye d'ouvrir leurs derniers cadeaux. Skye commença. L'emballage par terre, elle put voir les deux CD et la collection d'Hellsing en coffret. Ces yeux étaient comme des soucoupes devant les disques.

- Alors, tu aimes?, demanda Sébastian. Skye le regarda un moment, puis se mit sur les genoux et…lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci sensei.

Les deux aînés partirent d'un grand rire quand ils virent la figure de Sébastian se pencher lentement en virant cramoisi.

- Ha, ha, ria Elouan. Allez Sébastian-sama, ouvrez le vôtre maintenant.

Sébastian se réveilla et déchira le papier du paquet. Il semblait dur sur les contours, mais plus souple vers le centre. Il le mit à nu et pu voir un cadre de bois de broderie avec deux chatons, une pelote rouge et des coquelicots.

- Alors?, demanda la jeune fille.

Sébastian contempla encore un peu le tableau, regarda dans les yeux Skye et lui rendit son remerciement en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.


	11. Rapprochement

Chapitre 10.

La fête se termina quand nos quatre amis firent exploser les crackers et au moment où Skye, minée de fatigue s'endormie sur les genoux de son sensei. Celui-ci ne sut comment réagir. Elouan rompit le silence embarrassant en disant à Sébastian.

- Sébastian-sama, je crois bien que ma Skye tient beaucoup à vous.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et passa sa main dans l'abondante chevelure de son élève. Jamais Sébastian n'avait vu son visage aussi détendu. On aurait dit un ange. Koishi se rapprocha de lui dit.

- Si vous voulez, vous pourriez restez cette nuit. Je préparai la chambre d'ami pour vous.

- Je vous remercie Koishi-san, c'est très gentil.

- Si je vous propose ça, c'est pour deux raisons. Un, par gentillesse…de deux, je crois que ma Skye a vraiment besoin de vous. Cette période de l'année est très éprouvante pour elle et elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne près d'elle.

Sébastian hocha la tête, puis finit par la soulever et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. La pièce en soit était assez simple, mais très confortable. Un lit en bois noir, des rideaux, un set de lit et un tapis dans les teintes de vert, un petit bureau, une bibliothèque pleine de livres et un petit meuble du même bois que le lit comportant une télévision, un lecteur DVD, une console de jeux vidéo, une dizaine de jeux électroniques et quelques DVD.

Avec précaution, le sensei déposa Skye sur le lit, lui enleva son écharpe, sa veste et ces pantoufles et remonta le couvre lit vert sur elle.

Il profita de ce moment pour regarder plus attentivement les ouvrages figurant sur les étagères.

Pour faire une liste.

- Hamlet, prince de Danemark.

- Macbeth.

- Roméo et Juliette.

- Double assassinat dans la rue Morgue.

- Le Masque de la Mort Rouge.

- Le corbeau.

- Le Fantôme de l'Opéra.

Et une foule d'autres livres, mais plus récents comme

La Nuit du Renard, de Mary Higgins Clark, la saga Twilight de Stéphanie Meyer.

Plus une grande quantité de manga qui semblait traité en majeur partie d'horreur et de sang. Plusieurs de ses séries s'y rattachaient.

- Hellsing.

- La jeune fille aux camélias.

- Les descendants des Ténèbres.

- Le Manoir de l'horreur.

Et etc…Visiblement, Skye était très encastrée dans la noirceur.

Sébastian avait bien de la peine pour une fille aussi jeune pouvait être si enfoncée dans l'obscurité.

Il se retourna vers Skye, mais au même moment, Koishi ouvrit lentement la porte et lui dit.

- Sébastian-sama, la chambre est prête.

N'ayant plus choix, il laissa Skye dormir et alla s'installer dans la chambre d'ami. Ne comportant qu'un lit aux draps propres, une table de nuit et une petite commode.

Sébastian souhaita bonne nuit au couple Herikawa et se coucha

. . .

Quelques heures plus tard, Sébastian se réveilla en sursaut par un hurlement de terreur dans la chambre voisine. Il se leva d'un coup et accouru jusqu'à la source du cri, qui provenait de la chambre de Skye.

En entrant, il découvrit son élève recroquevillée sur elle-même en serrant sa tête entre ces mains en continuant à hurler. Il se précipita vers elle et la secoua un bon coup.

- Herikawa-kun! Herikawa-kun! Réveille-toi! Allez!

Et Skye ce réveilla. Elle était blanche comme un linge et des gouttes de sueur lui dégoulinaient sur la figure. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et son visage montrait clairement (même dans le noir) que son rêve n'était pas très joli.

Sébastian, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait se calmer, s'assit sur le lit, enroula Skye dans sa couverture et la berça doucement.

- Chuuut Herikawa-kun, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, chuchota le sensei. C'est fini maintenant.

Mais Skye tremblait encore. Sébastian sentit alors quelque chose d'humide sur son chandail et comprit que son élève pleurait en le serrant dans ces mains.

Sébastian essaya donc de la réconforter du mieux de ces connaissances. Il lui murmura des mots apaisants, lui frotta le dos et lui donna même un baiser sur le sommet du crâne. Après quelques minutes, Skye pu reprendre le contrôle. Elle se détacha un peu de Sébastian.

- Excusez-moi sensei…je…je ne voulais pas…mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave. N'importe qui peut faire des cauchemars.

- Mais c'est chaque fois la même chose…et c'est de pire en pire…Je les revois sans cesse. Les flammes qui consument tout, la maison qui s'écroule…

- C'est bon, ne te remémore pas plus tes peurs. Et Sébastian la berça encore pendant dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Mais soudainement, en le voyant faire, Skye le retint brusquement par le bas du gilet.

- Hah, Herika…

- S'il-vous-plaît Michaelis-sensei, restez avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, l'interrompit Skye, la tête basse.

Euh…était-il déjà dans son lit en train de rêver, ou c'était la réalité? Il savait plus! Skye lui demandait de rester avec elle. Sébastian n'était pas sûr, mais il avait peur que son cœur éclate tellement il battait. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de son élève. Elle lui fessait presque pitié. Visiblement, ces cauchemars la tourmentaient au plus haut point et elle avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il retourna vers le lit.

Voyant qu'il acceptait, Skye entreprit de lui faire de la place sur son matelas pour lui permettre de s'allonger confortablement.

Sébastian se coucha à côté de Skye et remonta la couette sur eux. Skye se blotti alors dans le léger creux de son torse serra le chandail rayé dans ces mains.

Jamais Sébastian n'avait été aussi bien de toute sa vie. C'était comme si la seule présence de la jeune fille pouvait le rendre le plus heureux des hommes.

Skye sentait le cœur de son sensei contre son oreille. Elle entendait aussi nettement le sien dont le battement s'intensifiait. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l' sentit soudain une sensation de chaud dans le ventre. Un sentiment nouveau germait en elle.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis…fort longtemps.

Quelque chose de bien…mais qu'elle s'était refusé par la suite du désastre.


	12. Ski

Chapitre 11.

Le lendemain. Il était 6h15 du matin quand Skye se réveilla en regardant son cadran. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de lourd sur elle. Skye leva les yeux et vit Michaelis-sensei profondément endormi à côté d'elle, un bras sur le sien. Skye ne s'offusqua pas de leur position quelque peu gênante. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit depuis de son sensei était venu la rejoindre. Ces mauvais rêves n'étaient pas revenus la hanter. Sébastian avait le pouvoir de la libérer de ses ténèbres profondes.

Pendant 15 minutes, Skye resta tout contre Sébastian, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se réveille à son tour. Il baissa le regard pour voir un ange. Skye leva les yeux vers Sébastian et vit qu'il lui souriait en fessant passer ces doigts dans ces cheveux. Elle lui redonna son sourire.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour…

- Ggrroowww…!

- Oh…vous avez faim sensei.

Skye se retourna encore vers son cadran, il affichait 6h32. Elle soupira. Koishi et Elouan ne se réveillaient que vers 7h.

- Êtes-vous capable de retenir votre estomac au moins jusqu'à 7h?, demanda-t-elle.

- Mmm…peut-être.

- Ha…ha…ha…vraiment drôle! Même pas une demi-heure.

- Je rigole.

- Mouais…mais en attendant, pourquoi ne pas regardez le premier épisode d'Hellsing en attendant.

- Pourquoi pas.

Et ils comblèrent la demi-heure restante avec des vampires, des goules, etc…

7h01

- Oh, la, la, s'exclama Sébastian tandis que Skye arrêtait son lecteur DVD. Est-ce toujours aussi sanglant?

- Hah! Ça s'était rien. Attendez de voir plus loin. Là se sera gore.

- Mh, mh, en tout cas, on ferait bien de descendre maintenant. Koishi-san et Elouan-sama devraient être debout maintenant.

- Oui, je sens déjà que Koishi fait le café.

Ils descendirent et effectivement, les parents adoptifs de Skye étaient attablés avec leurs cafés.

- Bonjour les marmottes, lança Skye, quelqu'un à faim?

- Oui nous autre!, répondit Elouan

- Bon…Sensei, aller vous assoir. Je vais faire le petit déjeuner.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide?

- Non, vous êtes un invité.

Sébastian ne protesta pas et alla s'assoir en regardant Skye à ces fourneaux qui préparait des crêpes au jambon avec des saucisses et des œufs brouillés aux poivrons verts.

Quand se fut prêts et les assiettes mises sur la tables, Koishi interpela Sébastian.

- Dîtes-moi Sébastian-sama, avez-vous planifié quelque chose pendant vos vacances?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Parce que cet après-midi, nous avions prévu d'aller faire un tour au centre de ski, et je me suis dit, si vous vouliez venir avec nous.

Sébastian trouva cette idée excellente. Et ça lui permettrait de rester un peu plus longtemps avec Skye.

- Je suis d'accord, mais il faudrait juste que j'aille chercher mes affaires de ski chez moi.

- Pas de problèmes, répliqua Elouan et engloutissant ces saucisses noyées dans le ketchup.

. . .

Deux heures plus tard, tous les quatre étaient dans la voiture des Herikawa, les skis et les planches de snowboard dans le coffre. Chacun avait une combinaison blanche et d'une autre couleur. Koishi, rouge, Elouan, bleu, Skye, vert et Sébastian noir. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils aient la montagne sous les yeux, qu'ils paient leurs entrées et qu'ils soient déjà sur les pistes.

- Écoutez vous deux, aborda Elouan à Skye et Sébastian, on va allez faire un tour ensemble. On vous retrouve au chalet d'accord? Je vous confie ma fille Sébastian-sama.

- Oui pas de problème.

Et Elouan et Koishi partirent vers les pistes de ski de fond. Skye et Sébastian prirent la direction des pistes de descente avec le remonte-pente. Les pistes se divisaient par différents noms bizarres qui auraient sûrement plût à Undertaker-sensei.

- Bon Herikawa-kun, on doit choisir entre le Grand Éventreur, le Casseur de Colonnes, le Bain de Sang et le Fesseur de Veuves.

- Mais qui-est-ce qui donne des noms pareilles aux pistes?, d'exclama Skye en s'appuyant sur sa planche.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse qui descend le Casseur de Colonnes, fit remarquer le professeur en désignant la piste.

Skye jeta un coup d'œil et vit son sensei en science qui descendait la piste à la manière d'un vrai champion. C'était comme si les skis et Undertaker faisant qu'un.

- Ah bin ça…

- Je ne savais pas qu'Undertaker-sensei était si doué pour le ski.

Mais Skye et Sébastian n'y prêtèrent plus attention et décidèrent de descendre le Grand Éventreur. Ils firent une demi-douzaine de descentes avant de rentrer au chalet où ils commandèrent deux chocolat-chaud avec une guimauve flottant à la surface et d'aller s'assoir au bord du feu. Mais ils furent bientôt rejoints par Undertaker.

- Tourlou les champions!

- Undertaker-sensei!, s'exclamèrent Skye et Sébastian d'une seule voix.

Undertaker était vêtu d'un grand pull de laine grise ardoise, d'un kangourou géant noir dont le capuchon lui couvrait les yeux, d'un épais jogging gris et de bottes de glisse noires. Il tenait à la main une tasse en carton pleine de thé hyper sucré et une assiette de gâteaux à la crème.

- Tient, mais c'est mon élève préférée!

Et Undertaker se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Skye.

- Et…vous profiter bien de vos vacances?

- Si on veut, répliqua Sébastian, enragé de se faire zapper son temps tout seul avec Skye.

- Pis…des beaux cadeaux?

- Mouais….

Et Undertaker continua ses bavardages incessants jusqu'à ce que Skye et Sébastian finissent leurs boissons et retournent glisser.

- Quel casse-pied!, ronchonna Skye.

- Entièrement d'accord.

Et ils poursuivirent sur leurs lancés d'injures sur le professeur de science (ou de chience) jusqu'au moment où ils recroisèrent Koishi et Elouan qui descendaient le Fesseur de Veuves en rigolant. Mais ce fut encore plus drôle de les voir tomber tête première dans un banc de neige les jambes en l'air. Mais heureusement que les hivers en Angleterre n'étaient pas trop rudes.

- Ha…ha…ha…attendez, souffla Sébastian, on va vous aider.

Et Skye et lui relevèrent Koishi et Elouan. Ceux-ci pouffaient encore un peu de rire.

- Bon, moi je suis complètement frigorifiée, gémit Koishi en se frottant les bras. On pourrait peut-être rentrer.

- C'n'est pas de refus, répondit Skye. Chus morte!

- Je crois qu'on va tous rentrer, ajouta Sébastian.

Et sans ajouter un mot, ils repartirent tous les quatre vers la voiture. Mais en chemin, Skye s'endormi, la tête sur l'épaule de Sébastian. Celui-ci jeta un regard vers Koishi et Elouan sur le siège avant, mais ceux-ci étaient trop absorbés dans leurs conversations pour faire attention à eux. Alors, il en profita pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux légèrement humides de Skye, qui eut une minuscule réaction qui consista à glisser ces doigts froids proches de ceux de Sébastian. Le sensei rougit jusqu'à la racine de ces cheveux et enroula ces longs doigts fins autour de ceux de Skye.

Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir, la joue sur le sommet du crâne de sa jeune protégée.

. . .

Sébastian passa le reste des vacances avec Skye où ils firent tout pleins de sortie. Au moins une tous les deux jours. Les reste du temps, soit ils regardaient les épisodes d'Hellsing, soit Skye lui montrait comment broder ou soient ils jouaient à des jeux.

Durant leurs sorties, ils étaient allés au National Gallery, la Tour de Londres, Big Ben et Skye fit un très beau tableau le jour où ils s'étaient rendu au Trafalgar Square.

Pour le Nouvel An, les Herikawa s'étaient entendu sur le fait que Koishi et Elouan iraient sur Oxford Street et Skye et Sébastian feraient un tour sur The London Eye.

Du haut de la roue, on avait une superbe vue de tout Londres qui était illuminé de mille feux par les nombreuses maisons décorées de lumières et de lanternes.

- Venez voir sensei, c'est magnifique!, dit Skye, les mains sur la paroi de verre de leurs capsule.

- Pas autant que toi, répondit Sébastian dans un murmure.

- Comment?

- Et merde! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi!, grogna Sébastian dans sa tête.

- Rien, rien, j'ai rien dit!

- En tout cas, la vus est splendide! Londres est vraiment superbe illuminée comme ça, dit Skye en se rasseyant, un sourire sur la bouche.

Sébastian ne put rien répondre, trop concentré sur l'ange qu'il avait à côté de lui. La lumière reflétant sur son visage et son sourire franc ne la rendait que plus attirante aux yeux de Sébastian.

Il finit par poser sa joue et ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sursauta légèrement au contact, mais se dit que son sensei devait peut-être un peu fatigué. Elle n'en fit pas de cas.

Mais bizarrement, Sébastian semblait vraiment très apaisé dans cette position. Ce fut à ce moment que Skye comprit quelque chose d'extrêmement important…elle l'aimait. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Michaelis-sensei.


	13. Sortie de Fin d'Année

Chapitre 12.

Les vacances étaient dorénavant terminées et Skye et Sébastian devaient retourner à l'école.

À la rentrée, ils fessaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Skye avait retrouvé son air fier et arrogant. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne se revoyaient pas de temps à autre. Du moment que ça ne gâchait pas les moments d'étude de Skye. Car n'oublions pas qu'elle devait préparer ces examens pour rentrer à l'université pour devenir artiste-peintre.

Quelques mois passèrent et nous sommes rendus début juin. La sortie de fin d'année approchait. Les choix de sortie était déjà fait ainsi que les enseignants qui accompagneraient.

- Parc d'attractions. (Undertaker, Finnian)

- Zoo de Londres. (Agni, Claude Faustus)

- Plage. (Sébastian Michaelis, William T. Spears)

- Glissades d'eau (Bard, Grell Sutcliff)

- Théâtre (May Linn, Ronald Knox)

- Musées (Hannah Anafeloz, Lau)

Mais pour la plage, les membres du personnel avaient également prévu une nuit dans un hôtel trois étoiles et demi juste à côté.

Les inscriptions se passèrent comme la dernière fois, Skye alla s'inscrire à la sortie que Sébastian surveillait et Samuel, Alois et Hugo allèrent aussi à celle-ci.

. . .

Jour de la sortie.

Une dizaine d'autobus attendaient dans le stationnement de l'école pour emmener les élèves et les membres du personnel à leurs sorties respectives.

Dans le car de la plage étaient assis une dizaine d'élèves dont Skye qui regardait par la fenêtre de manière nonchalante, son sac marin contenant sa serviette, son filtre solaire, son argent, quelque vêtement de rechange, sa trousse de toilette et son Kobo posé à côté d'elle. Mais comme elle s'ennuyait sévère, elle sortit son Kobo et se brancha à son IPod.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient montés à l'exception des trois enquiquineurs préférés de Skye, de Sébastian et de l'autre siphonné. Trente secondes passèrent et un des sensei chargé de la surveillance entra dans le bus. Skye leva les yeux, espérant que ce soit Sébastian, mais fut déçue de voir William. Quelle ne fut pas sa frustration quand elle le vit s'assoir sur son siège. Et évidemment, connaissant son goût pour la perfection et le professionnalisme extrême, rien ne fut moins étonnant de le voir arriver avec une chemise blanche à manches courtes boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Mais étrangement, au lieu de sa serviette d'ordinaire, il avait pris avec lui un sac de sport Nike noir.

- Pff, quelle journée inutile, soupira le sensei en math.

- Si tu voulais pas sortir, t'avait qu'à feigner la grippe abruti!, grogna Skye mentalement en replongeant dans son Kobo.

Finalement, les quatre derniers retardataires arrivèrent. Quand Sébastian monta dans le bus, il voulut se diriger vers la banquette de Skye, mais son espoir tomba à l'eau quand il vit son collègue à côté de celle qu'il aimait.

Grognant, il alla s'assoir trois bancs plus loin aux côtés d'Alois.

. . .

Un fois rendus à la plage, William réclama le silence et dit au groupe.

- Bon, allez voir ailleurs si je suis pas là et DE GRÂCE ne me faîtes pas honte.

Tous ricanèrent sous la remarque et allèrent s'amuser. Skye, elle décida de s'installer dans un coin et de lire une petite demi-heure avant d'aller nager.

Sébastian la vit partir et la suivit du regard. Visiblement, elle avait enfilé son maillot sous ces vêtements car il la vit retirer son T-shirt, mais conserver son short de bain. Mais quand il la vit s'assoir et ouvrir son livre. Ah non, pas aujourd'hui! Il s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre.

- Ah non Herikawa-kun! Tu ne vas pas lire par une belle journée!

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Il faut un temps magnifique ici et je ne te laisserai pas la gâcher parce que mademoiselle veut lire.

- Désolée sensei, mais…OUAHHHH! LÂCHEZ-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Et oui, Sébastian avait ramassé Skye comme un sac à patates et la traînait à présent jusqu'en dans l'eau…et PLOUF!...la laissa tomber.

- Kof…kof…kof…vous allez me le payez!, régurgita Skye ne même temps que la tasse qu'elle s'était prise.

- Essaye, lança Sébastian en retirant son T-shirt, laissant voir ces muscles. Skye en rougit et cacha sa gêne sous l'eau.

Elle allait remonter quand elle sentit deux bras solides la prendre, la remonter et l'éjecter une autre fois dans l'eau.

PLOUF!

Là, Skye craqua. Elle nagea en direction de Sébastian qui était trop occupé à ricaner pour s'en rendre compte. Elle se posta derrière lui et d'un bond bien orchestré, elle sauta sur le dos de son professeur pour le faire piquer vers l'eau.

- WoouuaaAHHHHH!

- Ça s'était pour m'avoir balancé deux fois dans la flotte!, répliqua Skye en se relevant.

- Si on peut même plus rire, crachota Sébastian.

- Vous aviez qu'à vous surveiller au lieu de faire l'andouille!...Mais si vous voulez rire…

- Tu as une idée?

Skye jeta un regard autour d'elle et aperçu son professeur de math assis dans une chaise longue plongé dans ce qu'il semblait être les derniers devoirs de premier cycle. Aussitôt, une idée de génie germa dans sa tête. Elle en fit part à Sébastian. Celui-ci en ricana. En effet, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort.

- Mais on, aura besoin de renfort, dit Sébastian. Même à deux contre un, on fera patate dans la seconde.

- Pas de problème…j'en fais mon affaire.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit vers l'endroit où Samuel, Alois et Hugo jouaient avec un ballon dans l'eau.

- Dites, vous trois, leurs dit Skye.

- Oui ma beauté, répondit Alois, bombant le torse pour montrer ces pectoraux. Skye en roula des yeux au ciel.

- Ignore-le Skye, c'est un imbécile, répliqua Hugo, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi?

- Bin voilà, dit Skye, ignorant les niaiseries d'Alois, remerciant le ciel qu'il y en ait au moins un des trois qu'il ne soit pas complètement primaire. Michaelis-sensei et moi on prépare une farce pour Spears-sensei et on aurait bien besoin de bras supplémentaires pour le pousser avec la chaise longue dans l'eau.

- Aucun souci, répondit Samuel.

Contente, Skye fit un signe à Sébastian de les rejoindre et tous les cinq élaborèrent un plan afin de faire prendre un bain aux grincheux.

Durant leurs manigances, Hugo, qui était peut-être le plus attiré par Skye, ne cessait de poser ces yeux sur elle et de lui sourire quand elle tournait la tête vers lui. Sébastian l'avait bien remarqué et serra les poings pour éviter de ce l'ouvrir.

- Parfait, s'exclama Alois, excité, maintenant qu'on a une stratégie, on ATTAQUE!

- Pff, gamin va, soupira mentalement Sébastian.

Sans un mot de plus, tous les cinq sortirent de l'eau et marchèrent nonchalamment vers les stands qui vendaient des granités, des boissons fraîches, des souvenirs, des guides touristiques et ect, passant juste à côté de William. Alois avait bien du mal pour ne pas éclater de rire et Skye du lui donner une claque derrière la tête pour lui sommer de la fermer.

- J'emmène des élèves faire un tour, lui lâcha Sébastian. Vous surveillez nos affaires!

- Bien, répondit William sans enthousiasme, et sans lever les yeux de ses devoirs.

Sébastian, Skye, Alois, Hugo et Samuel montèrent les marches de dirigèrent vers les échoppes, regardant par-dessus leur épaules pour voir si William les regardait…mais non, il n'avait même pas bougé d'un centimètre. Rassurés, ils rebroussèrent chemin et, faisant le moins de bruit possible, quoique ce n'était pas difficile pieds nus dans le sable, ils avancèrent lentement vers la chaise, presque à quatre pattes.

D'un mouvement de la main, Sébastian fit savoir à ces élèves de passer à l'action. Ils levèrent le pouce pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris.

Ils s'élancèrent et Alois et Samuel attrapèrent les appuie-bras, Skye et Hugo les coins inférieurs et Sébastian s'empara des copies et s'agrippa au dossier.

- Hein quoi…mais qu'est-ce que vous ficher vous autre?

- On vous donne la même leçon que je viens de donner à Herikawa-kun, répondit Sébastian avec un sourire. Ne pas passer sa journée de sortie à rêvasser sur sa chaise et à lire.

- Mais enfin, vous…aaaAAAHHHHHH!

Trop tard, Willi était déjà en dehors de sa chaise. Le sensei en littérature et ces quatre élèves avait poussé sa chaise vers la mer et environ trois mètres après le niveau de la marée, avait remonté le haut de la chaise et l'avait garoché (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

- Kof…kof…kof…kof…vous…kof…bande de…kof garnements…Herikawa…je pensais que vous étiez plus mature que ça!

- Oh mais je peux l'être sensei…je vais vous retirer vos lunettes pour pas que vous les scapiez!

Sébastian, Alois, Samuel et Hugo éclatèrent tous de rire pendant que Skye, d'un mouvement rapide, précis et surprenant pour une personne de sa faible corpulence, se dépêcha de les poser sur son sac Nike et de revenir.

Mais sans ces lunettes, William était plus myope qu'une taupe et faisait du 90 trop loin pour parler à quelqu'un en face.

Après quelques minutes de torture, William capitula et promis de s'amuser si on lui rendait ces lunettes. L'autre sensei et ces quatre élèves se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent. Hugo alla les chercher et les lui remis sur le nez. William, soulagé de resavoir ces chères lunettes dans sa face essaya de s'esquiver pour changer de vêtements, en mettre des secs et retourner à ses affaires, mais Alois avait vu l'attrape et le repoussa dans l'eau.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper, il y mit le paquet et envoya une bonne vague sur Hugo et Skye. Mais elle était si dense qu'elle renversa Skye et la fit tomber, en même temps qu'Hugo. Elle atterrit sur Hugo, le visage à quatre centimètre à peine du sien. Sébastian, furieux et jaloux à mort proposa sa main à Skye pour l'aider à se relever, Skye l'accepta, morte de honte. Hugo, lui, avait bien été tenté de retenir Skye sur lui et de rester là toute la journée à la contempler pour enfin lui demander ce qu'il désirait tant, mais cela aurait été vraiment stupide. Il décida donc d'attendre d'être le soir à l'hôtel et de passer la journée à s'amuser.

. . .

En fin de journée, la vingtaine d'élèves et les deux senseis rentrèrent à l'hôtel vidés, mais contents de leurs journée.

L'hôtel où ils avaient réservé était très confortable avec des balcons donnant sur la mer, des rideaux et des sets de lits chauds et douillets, une mini salle de bain et une télévision dans chaque chambre. Et en bas, il y avait une grande cafétéria où l'on pouvait choisir ce que l'on voulait manger. Chaque chambre comportait deux ou trois lits au plus. Alois, Samuel et Hugo en partageaient une, Skye avait la sienne avec une fille de première secondaire qui était elle aussi venue au film, Annette Blair et Sébastian devait partager la sienne avec William, bien qu'il aurait nettement préféré être dans celle de Skye.

S'ennuyant à mort, Skye laissa Annette à son feuilleton des Sorciers de Waverly Place sur Vrak TV et décida d'aller se chercher un café et un petit quelque chose à grignoter au bar d'en bas. Le couvre-feu n'était pas avant 20h et il était à peine 19h05. Mais en chemin, elle croisa Hugo qui revenait justement du bar. Et comme elle avait branché son IPod et ne regardait pas vraiment où elle allait, elle rentra un peu dans Hugo.

- Oups, excuses-moi Hugo, je t'avais pas vu.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

Hugo se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment de lui demander, alors essayant de trouver ces mots rapidement, il se lança…assez maladroitement, merci.

- ?

- Que-quoi…qu'est-ce que tu as dit, j'ai absolument rien pigé!, répliqua Skye.

- Ce que…je…voulais…dire, c'est…veux-tu allé…au bal des…finissants…avec…moi?

- Pfff, mais quel abruti je fais!, s'énerva mentalement Hugo. De quoi j'ai l'air moi asteure! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi maintenant?

Skye avait bien évidemment entendu parler du bal des finissants de l'école ouvert pour les élèves de terminal. Il l'avait annoncé à l'intercom, l'avait affiché sur les multiples babillard des halls et du rez-chausser et des donner des feuillets à tous les étudiants de cinquième expliquant l'évènement.

Le bal se déroulerait dans le plus grand gymnase vers 18h le 19 juin, un vendredi, juste après les examens. Et comme pour n'importe quel bal, il fallait venir accompagné en tenue de soirée. Au programme, de la musique, un buffet avec du punch, de la danse (nnnnOOOOOOOOnnnnnn!). Skye s'était sûrement fait demander plus que n'importe quelle fille d'être la cavalière d'un garçon. Même Lucius, Soma, Dorcell Keinz, Ash, Samuel et Alois avaient tenté leurs chances, mais sans succès. Et voilà qu'Hugo s'y mettait. Mais Skye se dit un truc, si elle choisissait enfin un cavalier, car elle serait bien forcée d'y aller à ce fichu bal avec Koishi dans le coin, elle peut-être enfin la sainte paix et ne se ferait plus harceler par tous les gars de la cinquième. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais dansé, et elle détestait ça, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas trente-six choix, d'une voix mal assurée, elle lui répondit.

- Je…OK.

- C'est vrai, tu acceptes?

- …ouais.

- Super, je passe te prendre chez toi vers 17h30.

Et Hugo s'en retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

Skye, elle, se demandait si elle avait réfléchit à toutes les alternatives avant de répondre. Par contre, il était un peu tard pour revenir sur sa décision. Elle était à présent obligée d'aller au bal avec Hugo.

Mais plus urgent, son estomac hurlait et elle se dépêcha d'aller au bar où elle avala avec grand plaisirs des hot cross buns avec un thé de Ceylan. Puis rassasiée, elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'endormit.

Elle fit un drôle de rêve cette nuit-là. La silhouette d'un jeune homme de haute taille avançait vers elle, elle pensa d'abord que c'était Claude Faustus-sensei, puis cru voir ensuite Hugo, mais la silhouette ne correspondait pas à son physique. L'apparition était maintenant si près qu'elle enlaça Skye de deux bras forts et familiers. Skye se souvint de les avoir déjà sentit sur elle autrefois. Mais elle voyait clairement que cette personne ne lui était pas étrangère et qu'elle avait la vertu de la réconforter et de lui réchauffer son cœur de glace. Une douce chaleur l'entourait et descendait jusqu'au bout de ces doigts.

Mais elle ne put identifier son opposant qu'elle se réveilla brusquement. Elle se frotta les yeux pour chasser les hallucinations et regarda l'écran de son IPod. Il affichait 12h01 du matin. Et merde, maintenant Skye se sentait parfaitement réveillée et ne se sentait pas capable de se rendormir.

Elle enfila donc un T-shirt rouge et un short noir et descendit prendre une marche sur la plage pour se détendre et peut-être aussi essayer de trouver qui était la personne qui lui faisait cet effet de bienfaisance.

Le contact de l'eau fraîche sur ces pieds lui fit beaucoup de bien. Mais ce dit qu'un bain de minuit ne lui ferait pas de tort. Elle enleva donc ces vêtements et plongea.

. . .

De sa chambre, Sébastian était assis sur le balcon. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le cadran de sa montre montrait 12h06. Il releva la tête et vit soudainement une tête aux longs cheveux et un corps fin remonter de la surface de la mer, fessant tomber de minuscules gouttes d'eau autour d'elle.

Sébastian cru rêver et il dut se pincer à plusieurs reprise pour s'avouer qu'il n'était pas assoupi. Voulant voir cette beauté de plus près, il court descendre les étages de l'hôtel, en prenant bien soin évidemment de ne pas réveiller William.

À la sortie, il courut se cacher derrière une chaise longue sur laquelle la jeune fille avait laissé son linge. Curieux, Sébastian vérifia les étiquettes et découvrit avec stupeur le nom de Skye Herikawa. C'était Herikawa-kun dans l'eau. Pourquoi était-elle dehors à cette heure? Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. Mais étrangement, Sébastian n'en fit pas le cas et passa les vingt prochaines minutes à contempler son amour émerger et remonter de l'eau à la lueur de la lune. Un véritable ange.

. . .

Mais le lendemain, après un petit déjeuner où Skye et Sébastian faillirent se noyer dans leurs porridge et ne prirent même pas conscience qu'ils s'étaient endormit côte à côte dans le bus les ramenant à l'école.


	14. À l'Attaque

Chapitre13.

Les classes reprirent et avec elles, une révision d'enfer pour les élèves. En particuliers pour ceux de terminal. Ils devaient travailler plus dur que jamais pour pouvoir rentrer dans une université qui ait de l'allure. Et l'élève qui en arrachait le plus était sûrement Alois. Car non seulement il avait déjà redoublé son secondaire 5, mais en plus que s'il échouait encore, il serait recaler et envoyer dans une école spéciale pour avoir enfin son diplôme. Alors, il avait demandé à Skye, qui avait les meilleures notes de son année de l'aider. Et elle avait accepté, mais à condition qu'ils fassent ça aux heures qu'elle déciderait et qu'Alois lâche la salle d'arcade et de couche tôt. Bin oui, Alois avait la manie de ce coucher vers 1h30 du matin. (Et on se demande pourquoi il coule). Mais Skye lui avait bien assuré qu'elle se montrera sans pitiés et elle avait donné son numéro de portable à la mère d'Alois pour qu'elle l'appelle si Alois ne suivait pas le programme qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle le corrigerait à sa façon.

. . .

Entretemps, Claude Faustus-sensei était plus décidé que jamais à mettre le grappin sur Skye. Il avait déjà élaboré tout un plan. À la fin de sa prochaine période avec les cinquièmes, il abordera Skye après la classe et lui proposerait de lui donner des cours particuliers. Mais si elle refuse, il la suivra en dehors de l'école pour finalement lui tirer un baiser.

Donc…

. . .

_Drrrrinnggg!_

Ah! La cloche annonça la fin du cours de français pour les cinquièmes et la fin de la semaine. Claude regarda ces élèves ranger leurs livres et leurs trousses à crayons. Skye, elle, y allait vite comme d'habitude. Avec un léger sourire, Claude l'appela.

- Herikawa-kun!

- Ouais sensei.

Oh que Claude aimait ce caractère en acier trempé et cette morale.

- Tu m'attendras après que les autres soient sortis.

Skye regarda son sensei avec étonnement, finit de ranger ces choses, posa son sac sur sa table et attendit sur son siège les bras croisés.

Une fois tous les autres étudiants partis, Claude se dirigea vers la table de Skye, s'y assit et lui dit avec un sourire pervers.

- Alors, tu t'en sors avec tes révisions?

- Ouais assez bien. Pourquoi?

- Parce que je me suis dit que si tu avais un souci dans une quelconque matière, je me serais fait un plaisir de t'aider…te donner des cours particuliers quoi.

Et en disant son dernier bout de phrase, il avait passé sa main sur le dessus de la tête de Skye, puis descendit au fur et à mesure de ces mots jusqu'à atteindre la commissure des lèvres avec son pouce. Mais Skye lui enleva les doigts d'un geste dédaigneux de la main, le regard sévère.

- Je vous remercie pour cette attention, Or, je n'ai aucun problème. Je donne d'ailleurs moi-même des cours particuliers à un des minables de cette classe.

Mais au même moment où Claude allait tenter d'aller plus loin (Hhhhiiiiii, mais c'est qu'il est déjà sur la limite de la patience de Skye), la porte s'ouvrit sur Alois qui passa la tête pas l'entrebâillement.

- Dis Skye, tu veux qu'on se retrouve où pour la révision de demain et tu veux qu'on bosse quoi?

- Comme d'habitude, au Battened Sun vers 10h. On travaillera les sciences et l'histoire. Mais il faudra raccourcir un peu, j'ai une commission à faire dans la même journée.

- Raccourcir...Wouhouh!

- Mais ne penses pas t'en tirer mon cher! J'ai appelé ta mère et elle te surveillera scrupuleusement pour que tu fasses ton temps complet.

- Oooohhhh mince!

Claude rigola sous le comportement tyrannique de Skye et celui infantile d'Alois. Mais n'en fit aucun commentaire et les congédia tous les deux. Cependant, il trouvait ce qu'il avait entendu très intéressant. Il se promit d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

. . .

Claude était posté devant le café Battened Sun. C'était un établissement très confortable et bien tenu avec des sofas et des fauteuils blancs, des tables à surface de verre, des tapis pelucheux blancs et il y avait en permanence une musique agréable soit joué dans les haut-parleurs le jour, ou joué au piano par une pianiste le soir. C'était aussi un autre des endroits où Skye aimait aller pour être tranquille. C'était une cliente régulière et tous les employés la connaissaient.

Vers 9h50, Claude vit Skye habillée d'une grande chemise à manches courtes bleu ciel, d'un débardeur bleu foncé, d'un jean large et d'une paire de tennis bleue arriver avec son sac lourd de livres et entrer dans le café. Et cinq minutes plus tard Alois débarqua.

Dans le Café.

- Oooohhhh, Skye, j'vois vraiment pas pourquoi c'est nécessaire!

- Pour la Xième fois, pour pas que tu coules…encore. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de l'aide.

- Pff, la galère!

- Au lieu de geindre, apprends-moi donc les dates importantes de l'histoire de la Nouvelle-France.

Alois poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et s'y mit. Skye leva les yeux au ciel et appela un serveur aux boucles rousses et en T-shirt et tablier noir.

- Oui Mlle. Skye, vous désirez?

- Un frappuccino au moka et thé vert, un autre au chocolat-fraise-vanille et une assiette de croissants au beurre.

- Tout de suite.

Le serveur roux qui s'appelait par ailleurs Edmund revint avec la commande et s'en alla aussitôt voir d'autres clients.

Pour une autre raison pour laquelle Skye aimait venir ici, parce qu'ils fessaient d'excellents frappuccinos.

Une heure plus tard, Alois se faisait maintenant questionner sur les faits historiques.

- En quelle année a été déclaré la Proclamation Royale?, demanda Skye.

- Euh…attend….je crois que c'est…1700...60…3…ouais, c'est ça 1763!

- Bon, et qui se soulève et contraint le roi à s'enfuir, et en quelle année?

- Euh…allez Alois, creuse tes méninges, t'es capable…euh, la bourgeoisie londonienne en…1600…40…1640…je l'ai?

- Oui, c'est ça…bon, pour l'histoire ça suffira, dit Skye en refermant le manuel d'histoire.

- Ouf…et si on fessait une petite pause de cinq minutes et qu'on buvait enfin nos frappuccinos?

- Oui.

Ils burent leurs boissons, révisèrent leur sciences et prirent congé une heure plus tard.

Skye marchait sur Oxford Street et cherchait un magasin où elle pourrait au moins louer une tenue de soirée. Car elle avait juste des pantalons, pas de robes ou même de jupes.

Elle finit par trouver une petite boutique toute simple. Skye se sentait très gênée dans ce genre d'environnement, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'acheter des vêtements. Cependant, elle refoula sa boule de malaise au fond d'elle et entra.

La boutique était remplie de présentoirs croulant sous le poids des robes et des habits pour femmes.

Une jeune vendeuse dans la trentaine vint à la rencontre de Skye. Son badge disait Aude.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?

- Hein…ah…oui merci. Je chercher à louer une robe de bal…disons pas trop fille-fille, qui ne fait pas gros derrière…excusez-moi je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine.

- Un peu Tom Boy, bal des finissants?

- Euh…ouais.

- Je vois…et bien…nous avons quelque modèles qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser, je ne suis pas sûre. Suivez-moi.

Et Aude la conduisit vers le centre du magasin, à un présentoir comportant une quinzaine de robes de couleur neutre sans grand accessoires.

- Mmm, réfléchit Aude, d'après ce que je peux voir, vous semblez avoir une taille assez fine. Quelle couleur vous aimez porter?

- Euh…sois vert foncé, bleu foncé ou bourgogne.

- Alors…je vous propose celle-ci.

Aude retira une des robes du support et la montra à Skye. C'était une robe bleu saphir aux genoux dont la jupe était à volants non étagés. Le col en V n'était pas trop plongeant et ne montrerait pas la crac, les bretelles lasagne étaient ornées de larges jabots qui couvrait les épaules et un nœud du même tissus avait été cousu dans le bas du dos. En soi, la robe convenait à Skye.

- Oui…ça me plaît assez. Je vais la louer.

- D'accord, et si je peux vous donner un conseil, portez un legging noir, vos tennis et bouclez vos cheveux. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas trop l'air fille-fille, ni Tom Boy et vous serez très élégante.

- Oui, merci.

- Bien, alors…vous voulez la louer…très bien allons au contoir nous occuper de la paperasse.

Skye et Aude s'y rendirent et celle dernière sortit un formulaire qu'elle fit remplir à Skye.

**Formulaire de Location.**

**Nom: Herikawa**

**Prénom: Skye**

**Adresse: 4798 Larches Sreet**

**N de téléphone: (514) 617-3489**

**Date de location: 2 juin 2013**

**Date de retour: 9 juin 2013**

Une fois les documents en ordre, Aude en fit une copie pour elle et mit la robe dans un sac.

- Donc, la location pour une semaine, ça nous fait un total de 19,50 livres.

Skye paya sans rechigner et partit avec sa robe pour finalement rentrer chez elle…sans savoir que durant tout ce temps, Claude l'avait guetté à la sortie du magasin. Et il la suivi discrètement jusqu'à chez elle où il peut enfin connaître son adresse.

- Koishi, je suis rentrée!, lança Skye dans la porte.

Skye allait la refermer quand elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. C'était Maho qui tentait encore une fois de s'esquiver dehors. Skye soupira bruyamment et le ramena en dedans.

- C'était quoi ton soupir?, lui demanda Koishi.

- C'est Maho qui essayait encore de se pousser.

- Ah bon!

Claude trouva cette information vraiment fascinante. Alors comme ça, le chat d'Herikawa-kun voulait aller dehors…bien! Il utiliserait ce tuyau ce soir.

. . .

Il était à présent presque 23h30. Tout le monde devait dormir chez Herikawa-kun. Claude passa à l'action.

Il s'approcha de la maison sans faire de bruit, ouvrit doucement un des volets et agita un sac de gâteries pour chat au thon.

Ce fut instinctif, Maho entendit se bruit si familier et courut en provenance du bruit. Mais ces insatiables miaulements réveillèrent Skye.

- Zhein…gu'est-ce gue z'est?

Skye leva les yeux et vit Maho qui s'enfuyait par une fenêtre. Dans un soupir, elle empoigna son kangourou, mit ces sandales et couru le rattraper.

De la maison dans face, Sébastian avait aussi été réveillé par le bruit de la fuite atterrissant sur les poubelles et des croquettes. En regardant par sa fenêtre, il vit un chat tigré se faire poursuivre par une jeune fille. Même à moitié endormi, il avait compris que Skye voulait attraper Maho. Ne perdant plus une seconde, il enfila sa veste, mit ces chaussures et sortie à son tour.

Skye couru après son chat pendant un peu moins de dix minutes jusqu'à une ruelle. Elle s'arrêta deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle, mais fut aussitôt empoignée d'une main par le bras et une autre sur la bouche pour éviter de crier.

Elle se débattit contre la poigne, mais fut malgré elle attirée dans la ruelle. Quand elle put enfin voir son asseyant, elle reconnut Faustus-sensei.

- Mais…sensei…qu'est-ce qu…?

- Chut Herikawa-kun! Ne fais pas de bruit. J'ai réussi à attraper ton chat.

Claude lui montra une cage à chat où était enfermé Maho.

- Ah…bin merci…bon je vais y aller moi. Merci encore.

Skye allait se diriger pour prendre la cage, mais les mains de Claude l'empoignèrent par les bras et la plaquèrent contre le mur.

- Oh non, ça ne se fera pas gratuitement, dit Claude en enlevant ces lunettes et en lui passant la langue sur le lobe d'oreille. Skye eu un sursaut et essaya de s'en aller, mais Claude la ramena face à lui.

- Il y a trop longtemps que j'essaye de t'avoir. Mais à chaque fois, quelque chose m'en a empêché. Sois ton caractère de cochon, soit un idiot qui venait tout gâcher. Mais cette fois je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper.

Tout en parlant, il avait commencé à faire descendre sa main le long du torse de Skye, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps au centre de sa poitrine. Son autre main maintenant les poignets de Skye au-dessus de sa tête. Skye, se mettait à gigoter, espérant se libérer, mais Claude avait une poigne très forte. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Elle allait se mettre à hurler, mais Claude fut plus rapide et plaqua ces lèvres sur les siennes, forçant son entrée de sa langue.

Un peu plus loin Sébastian courait à présent pour rattraper. Il fut surpris de la voir soudainement disparaitre dans une ruelle. Il alla voir…et cru que son cœur tombait en poussière. Claude qui embrassait Skye. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Pas elle!

Quand Claude relâcha enfin la bouche de Skye, celle-ci baissa la tête et haletait méchamment. Claude s'en léchait les lèvres.

- Délicieux…Ne trouves tu pas ça amusant?

- Si vous voulez savoir, répondit-elle en relevant doucement le menton, montrant une expression haineuse. Vous n'êtes qu'un chikai (pervers), un yarashii (obsédé) et un ecchi (vicieux)!

- Très bien…si tu vois la chose comme ça, déclara Claude avec un sourire mauvais.

Ce fut trop rapide pour que Skye puisse le voir. En un instant, elle s'était retrouvée sur un vieux matelas abandonné dans la ruelle sur le dos, avec Claude qui commençait à lui enlever son short.

- Non…non…laissez-moi…non, haleta Skye tentant de partir, mais en vain. Claude lui avait cloué le bassin avec ces cuisses.

Sébastian caché dans le coin de mur observait la scène les yeux grand ouverts de stupeur. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il lui semblait que Claude courtisait Skye. C'était pour se rapprocher d'elle dans l'espoir qu'elle se laisse un jour faire. Mais comme elle avait refusé du tout au tout, il avait décidé de la violer directement.

En un instant, Sébastian fit une photo avec son cellulaire pour la montrer à M. Tanaka…et couru vers l'autre sensei…pour le frapper violemment au visage.

Claude dégringola d'environ quatre mètres avant de se redresser et d'essuyer le sang de son nez.

Skye était encore étendue sur le vieux matelas, le kangourou abandonné, le T-shirt remonté en haut de la poitrine, la brassière détaché et le short ouvert au tiers baissé. Claude avait lui-même la chemise ouverte et le pantalon déboutonné.

- Héhé, Michaelis…mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- T'empêcher de lui faire du mal, sale kusoyaro (enfoiré).

- Ah oui…et c'est toi qui vas m'arrêter?

- Oui…

Et d'une vitesse surprenante, Sébastian s'élança en direction de son collègue et lui asséna deux crochets dans la mâchoire. Un filet de sang coula de la commissure de Claude.

Animé par la rage, Sébastian empoigna Claude par les revers de chemise et lui donna un autre coup dans le ventre, pour finalement le laisser choir sur l'asphalte, à moitié dans les vapes.

Sébastian se désintéressa de lui et se précipita vers Skye pour voir comment elle allait. La pauvre était recroquevillée sur elle-même, serrant sa veste contre elle et tremblait férocement. Sébastian s'accroupi près d'elle.

- Herikawa-…

- SENSEI!

En criant cette appellation, elle avait sauté dans les bras de Sébastian, agrippant son pull et sanglotait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Oh sensei…c'est…Faustus…il m'a…il voulait me…

- Chut, tais-toi Skye. C'est fini maintenant. Allez vient, allons chez moi. Un bon chocolat et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Il aida Skye à s'habiller le plus convenablement possible, empoigna la cage à chat et se releva, tendant la main. Skye tenta tant bien que mal de se lever toute seule, mais rien à faire. C'est jambes refusaient de lui obéir. N'hésitant pas, Sébastian passa un bras dans le dos de sa protégée et l'autre dans le creux de ces genoux. Elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'un oreiller. Il la porta donc jusqu'à chez lui. Skye était trop tourmentée pour protester.

Une fois dans la maison, Skye ne pouvait voir le beau décor dut à son visage enfoui dans l'épaule de Sébastian. La décoration du salon, où il y avait la porte d'entrée se composait de meubles noir, les murs étaient blancs, quelques bouquets de roses soit onyx, soit rouges ou soit blanches dans des vases assortie décoraient les meubles et de nombreux tableaux dans des cadres noirs ornaient les murs. Chacun démontrait une scène infernale tirée des œuvres de grands écrivains.

Sébastian monta les marches et poussa une porte qui donnait sur sa chambre qui était dans le même style que le salon. Ce qui était probablement le cas de toutes les pièces de la maison. Il la posa doucement sur le lit et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de bain afin de prendre une serviette humide. Il la passa longuement sur le visage de sa protégée qui ne réagissait pas.

- Dîtes-moi sensei, chuchota-t-elle. Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il tant à me faire souffrir? Qu'aie-je fait de si répréhensible?

- Je ne sais pas Skye, répondit Sébastian en plongeant son regard de jaspe dans celui larmoyant et brillant, couleur péridot. Mais personne au monde ne peut échapper à ce qui l'attend, même toi…Excuses-moi, je ne suis pas très bon pour m'exprim…

Il ne pût terminer sa phrase que Skye avait mis son front contre l'épaule de son protecteur.

- S'il-vous-plaît sensei, laissez-moi demeurer ici cette nuit.


	15. Malentendu

Chapitre 14.

Le réveille-matin sonna et tira Skye du sommeil. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était 6h du matin.

Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle ne reconnut pas la pièce où elle était couchée. Elle se leva et s'aperçut qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. À la recherche de son linge, elle remarqua Sébastian qui émergeait lentement du sommeil à son tour. Lui aussi était à moitié tout nu. Un sentiment de panique empli Skye. Mais ne ressentant pas de douleurs au niveau du bassin et n'ayant pas envie de dégueuler, elle se soulagea à l'idée qu'ils n'avaient pas été trop loin. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière ne stoppa pour autant l'inquiétude en elle.

- Skye, mais qu'est-se-que tu…

- C'était une épouvantable méprise!, le coupa vivement Skye. Rien de tout ce qui s'est passé n'aurait dû arriver!

- Mais Skye, je…

Sébastian aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais les mots lui manquaient. Apparemment, le fait qu'ils aient dormir serrés comme des sardines à se caresser, sans même s'embrasser, perturbait Skye au plus haut point. Il se dit que pour la rassurer et qu'il n'y avait rien e mal là-dedans, il pourrait enfin lui révéler les sentiments qu'il cachait enfuis au fond de lui depuis presque un an. Lui dire combien il l'aimait, qu'elle comptait pour lui et comment il décrocherait la lune, le soleil et s'arracherait le cœur pour les lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

- Écoute Angelika, je…, commença-t-il en voulant lui prendre la main, mais Skye ne lui en laissa pas le temps. À la fois pour éviter de trop en entendre et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire appeler par son ancien prénom.

- Non sensei, c'était une horrible erreur, ne m'appelez pas comme ça!

Et elle partit en courant, la main sur la bouche pour étouffer ces pleurs. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle avait adoré ces moments de passion enflammés qu'ils avaient échangée ensemble. Elle avait vécu quelque chose d'incroyable et de nouveau. Quelque chose qui lui avait révélé que l'on n'est jamais seul indéfiniment dans la vie, et ce malgré après une tragédie telle que Skye avait vécue.

Skye sortie de la maison, s'activa dans la rue encore déserte et s'empressa de regagner sa chambre avant que Koishi ne se réveille. (Elouan est repartit en tournée). Elle se glissa dans son lit, en remémorant les évènements de la nuit dernière.

Elle entendit un faible grincement. Skye leva les yeux et discerna Maho qui entrait dans la chambre. Il trottina jusqu'au lit et y grimpa.

- J'espère que tu es fier, lui lança Skye. À cause de toi, j'en aie bavé la nuit passée.

Elle lui tourna le dos et remonta la couverture sur sa tête, le cerveau brumeux et les yeux humides.

Elle ne remonta à la surface que quand son réveil sonna 7h. Skye sortie donc de son trou pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand elle vit Koishi dans sa robe T-shirt bleu avec des petits nuages, une sensation de malaise et de culpabilité lui rongea le ventre. Koishi en avait fait trop pour elle pour qu'elle lui en parle. Skye lui dit un bonjour à mi-voix et s'affaira aux fourneaux, les mains et les jambes tremblantes.

- Skye, dis…tu te sens bien?, lui demanda sa mère.

- Oui, oui! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sembles soucieuse. Es-tu certaine?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais bien.

Mais Skye avait de la difficulté à paraître convaincante. Un nœud lui nouait l'estomac, sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et elle sans le savoir, elle tentait de mettre les tranches de jambon dans le toaster et les sachets de thé dans la poêle. Inquiète, Koishi prit les aliments des mains de sa fille, les posa sur le contoir et enlaça les mains de Skye dans les siennes.

- Skye, je sais que quelque chose t'achale, et je sais que tu ne me diras rien pour l'instant…mais si tu veux en parler, tu le sais que je t'écouterai, mh?

- Oui Koishi, je te remercie.

Skye s'efforça de lui sourire. Koishi lui donna un baiser sur le front et la poussa doucement dans le dos vers la table à manger.

- Bon allez, va t'assoir. Je vais m'occuper du déjeuner.

Skye ne rouspéta pas, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à cuisiner, mais ayant toujours l'esprit nébuleux.

. . .

Skye ne reparla pas à Sébastian de la semaine. Toute son attention était tournée vers ces examens à venir. Elle travaillait d'arrachepied pour obtenir d'excellents résultats…sauf peut-être un peu trop.

Skye pouvait bosser jusqu'à tard le soir, parfois même, elle pouvait faire des nuits blanches à relire ces notes et à réciter ces leçons dans sa tête. Son état physique s'était dans un même temps un peu détériorer. Elle avait un peu maigri. Déjà qu'elle était mince, elle paraissait maintenant comme un squelette qui marche. Tous ce qu'elle avalait se retrouvait dans les toilettes. L'intégralité de son temps était départagée entre ces cours à l'école, ceux qu'elle donnait à Alois, son propre temps de révision et les deux-trois heures de sommeil qu'elle pouvait s'arracher. Et quand elle essayait de dormir, ces cauchemars revenaient la harceler.

Il n'y avait qu'un avantage dans sa situation. Le lundi suivant la mésaventure de Skye poursuivant Maho, pour se trouvée face à un Claude en chaleur, celui-ci s'était fait renvoyer de la Commission Scolaire de Londres à la suite de la photo que Sébastian avait faîte et qu'il avait montré à M. Tanaka. Claude s'était fait dire la nouvelle de son renvoie le dimanche. Et heureusement pour Skye, M. Tanaka avait interdit à Sébastian de parler des circonstances du revoie de Claude à quiconque.

Le directeur avait trouvé un suppléant temporaire pour surveiller les périodes de révisions des étudiants.

Période d'examens.

Skye était sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs. De profondes cernes marquaient son visage, elle paraissait plus maigre que jamais, les os saillaient sous sa peau blafarde et elle marchait d'un pas lourd comme si son corps pesait des tonnes et qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer sous la fatigue.

Les élèves de terminal avaient déjà passé les épreuves de littératures, de math, d'art, de français, d'éducation sexuelle et d'anglais.

Durant l'épreuve de littératures anglaise, Sébastian n'avait cessé de jeter des regards anxieux à Skye qui était penchée sur sa copie qui traitait de Charles Dickens. Sauf qu'elle était tellement penchée que son front touchait presque la feuille.

À la fin de l'examen d'anglais, Agni-sensei arbora Skye qui rangeait sa trousse à crayons.

- Herikawa-kun.

- Mmm. Skye était tellement vidée qu'elle pouvait à peine articuler.

- Est-ce moi ou tu sembles sur le point de perdre connaissance? Quand as-tu dormis pour la dernière fois?

- 'Sais pas. 'Ai des cauchemars.

- Et bien moi je te suggère fortement de laisser tomber les études ce soir et de te coucher bien tôt. Car excuses-moi de te dire ça, mais tu ressembles à un fantôme.

- Mais non…

Et elle partit de la classe.

Dernier examen. Test de science.

- Oookkk, le test commence. Bonne chance pour certains…et merde pour les autres…huhuhu!

- Oookkk, posez vos crayons, le test est fini…huhuhu!, lança joyeusement Undertaker-sensei, deux heures après le début de l'épreuve.

Tous les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement à la pensée que c'était le dernier examen et qu'ils avaient enfin la sainte paix.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la classe, Skye qui était pour la première fois la dernière à sortir s'effondra sur le carrelage en quittant sa chaise.

- Woupelaille!, s'exclama Undertaker en perdant son sourire. (Pour une des rares fois)

Il s'accroupi près de son élève et écouta son cœur. Il battait normalement. Il regarda ces pupilles en soulevant ces paupières. À peu près normales si on excluait qu'elles étaient injectées de sang. L'hypothèse qu'il s'était fait sur Skye se confirma. Elle était morte de fatigue. (Pas au sens propre). Un évanouissement dû à l'excès de travail et le manque de sommeil.

Il n'y avait pas à tortiller. Il mit son sac sur son épaule, la souleva et la porta au bureau de Michaelis-sensei. Il avait deviné le jour de ski que quelque chose comme une sorte de lien s'était établit entre eux.

Devant la porte, il dut cogner avec les pieds. Au moment où on lui ouvrit, Sébastian lâcha une exclamation d'horreur. Il y avait de quoi. Le corps sans vie de Skye dans les bras d'un sadique suffisait à lui faire sauter une case.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda-t-il en la lui prenant pour la mettre sur le petit divan de cuir dans la pièce.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a tourné de l'œil à la fin de l'examen. Ça doit être le manque de sommeil, la surcharge de travail.

Mais Sébastian ne l'avait écouté qu'à moitié, trop occupé à veiller sur Skye.

- Bon…vous pouvez partir. Je m'en occupe.

Et Undertaker, bien qu'intrigué, fila.

Sébastian alla verrouiller la porte pour éviter des importuns, retourna vers Skye et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Il la veilla pendant une demi-heure. Passé ce délai, et constatant aucun changement, il l'enveloppa dans sa veste, la porta à sa voiture et la ramena chez elle. Heureusement pour eux deux, Koishi était sorti faire quelques courses et n'était pas là quand ils arrivèrent chez Skye.

Les clés se trouvant dans le sac de Skye, il put ouvrir la porte. Il monta les marches quatre-à-quatre et déposa Skye sur le lit. Mais comme il ne voulait pas se faire prendre comme ça par Koishi, il ne s'éternisa pas ici. Il borda confortablement Skye dans son lit, laissa un mot à Koishi sur la table de cuisine et s'éclipsa.

Durant son trajet pour retourner chez lui, Sébastian avait repassé et repassé tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés…et jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi démuni et accablé. Et aussi idiot et aveugle.

Il aurait dû saisir plus tôt que Skye était au bout du rouleau. C'était d'ailleurs assez visible. Pff, abruti!

. . .

Koishi rentra des courses chargée de sacs à provisions et trouva le mot de Sébastian sur la table.

_**Koishi-san, **_

_**Suite à un évanouissement d'Herikawa-kun en fin d'examen de science, sûrement dû à une surcharge de travail, je vous la ramène donc directement à la maison. Mais quand elle se réveillera, je vous prierai de ne pas lui dire que c'est moi qui l'ai ramené chez elle. Nous sommes un peu en froid. Merci.**_

_**Cordialement**_

_**Michaelis-sensei.**_

Koishi posa en vitesse ces sacs et couru à la chambre de Skye, où elle la trouva profondément endormie. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle mit la main sur son front, chaud. Alors en plus d'être à plat, elle s'était rendue malade. Bravo!

Mais la réveiller pour la sermonner lui paraissait aussi sage que de réveiller un tigre en colère et affamé. Koishi s'en alla donc, laissant Skye et ces rêves où l'étrange silhouette revenait la voir et l'enlacer.


	16. Bal

Chapitre 15.

Bal.

Skye ne se réveilla que dimanche midi. Au moins, ça lui aurait fait presque trois jours consécutifs de sommeil. Un record! Mais ce n'était pas le temps de pensé à ça. Le ventre de Skye hurlait à la mort.

Le craquement du lit sur le plancher donna un signe de vie à Koishi qui fila au premier voir Skye.

- Skye! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour l'amour! Tu ne savais pas que j'étais morte d'inquiétude! Te surmener pour passer tes épreuves! T'évanouir à l'examen de science! Si tu avais des problèmes, je t'avais dit que tu pouvais m'en parler!

- Excuse-moi, murmura presque imperceptiblement Skye les yeux baissés. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu en as bien assez fait déjà à présent.

Koishi se relâcha et soupira. Elle regarda sa fille avec un sourire triste et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour l'étreindre.

- Écoute-moi attentivement Angelika Phantomhive (Skye sursauta à l'entende de son vrai nom), quand je t'ai adopté, j'ai juré sur mon nom de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse et ce jusqu'à ce qu'une de nous deux trépasse. Et tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu es ma principale préoccupation. M'as-tu compris?

- Ou-oui.

- Bien.

Koishi allait se relever pour permettre à Skye de se reposer encore un peu, mais le bruit de son estomac aurait déranger tout le quartier.

- Oh la, la, t'as faim autant que ça!

- Euh…mouais.

- Attend, je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger.

Koishi revint dix minutes plus tard avec un plateau de bois contenant un thé fumant et un bon gros morceau de charlotte au chocolat. Dès que Skye vit la bouffe, il ne lui fallut pas moins de trois minutes pour tout engloutir.

Une fois repue, Skye s'effondra sur ces oreillers, soulagée, mais également préoccupée. Qui avait bien pu la ramenée chez elle? Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir complété son questionnaire de science…et voilà. Après, plus rien. On est bien avancé maintenant.

. . .

Skye se reposa tout le reste du week-end et la moitié de la semaine suivante et avait retrouvé plus ou moins la forme et un peu de poids. Juste assez pour pouvoir bouger normalement.

Koishi lui permis d'aller au bal, car évidemment, on avait rien qu'un dans sa vie, et il n'était pas question de le manquer.

Donc, le vendredi, un soir où il pleuvait à verse, Skye se trouvait devant le miroir et observait son reflet. Elle avait de la misère à reconnaître la jeune fille qu'elle voyait et celle pour laquelle elle se prenait. Devant elle, se dressait une jeune fille aux yeux verts légèrement maquillés de fard à paupières bleu barbeau, les pommettes rosies par de la poudre, vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu saphir et une cascade de boucles caramel lui descendant dans le dos.

- Koishi, je n'arrive pas à me reconnaitre.

- Allons Skye, tu es ravissante…

_Ding Dong!_

- Ah Skye, cela doit être ton cavalier!, lança Koishi en allant ouvrir.

En effet, c'était Hugo. Il avait revêtu un ensemble veste-pantalon gris ardoise, d'une chemise bleu maya et d'une cravate argenté. En gros, il était très élégant. Il tenait à la main un bouquet de lys rouge.

- Tu es superbe Skye, dit-il tout sourire. Tient, je t'aie apporté des fleurs.

- Merci, répondit-elle en prenant le bouquet, qu'elle renifla. Elles sentent très bon.

Elle passa le bouquet à Koishi qui les mit dans un beau grand vase. Hugo la regarda faire un moment, puis dit à Skye.

- Bon…bin on y va?, demanda-t-il en lui tendant un bras sous son parapluie.

- Euh…oui.

. . .

Revenons un peu en arrière.

Depuis le moment où Skye s'était pâmé, Sébastian ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et n'avait fait faire à ces dernières classes que de la lecture. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler à Skye, loin de là, mais il n'osait plus. Leurs dernières rencontres ne s'étaient pas très bien passées et Sébastian fesait maintenant une bonne grosse dépression.

Jour du bal.

Sébastian était étendu sur son lit, l'oreiller collé dans le visage. Jamais il n'avait déprimé ainsi. Et jamais son cœur ne lui avait fait mal comme ça. Comme si un milliers d'aiguilles lui perça le cœur à répétition. Sa tentative pour dire à la fille qu'il aimait avait fait chou blanc et pas à peu près.

Il se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à son calendrier. 19 juin. Le bal des finissants.

Sébastian grogna et se retourna de l'autre côté. Il ne voulait pas imaginer Skye au bras d'un bouseux et entourée d'un tas d'autre garçon qui auraient donné leurs jambes et leurs bras pour être à la place de son cavalier. Ça le rendait malade…malade de jalousie et de haine. Lui, aurait donné son âme pour pouvoir lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un seul baiser sur les lèvres.

Cette seule pensée douloureuse lui fit verser ces premières larmes depuis des années.

Jamais encore en dehors de Skye, il ne c'était intéresser aux femmes. Sa première vision d'elle il y a un peu moins d'un an avait complètement changé sa vie. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son cœur dansait à deux cent à l'heure, il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir quoi dire et il pouvait se perdre dans son regard.

Oh la vie parfois…

. . .

Il était à présent 18h45. Sébastian avait pleuré pendant une bonne heure et quart. Il s'assit sur son lit pour prendre son mouchoir quand ses yeux croisèrent la broderie que Skye lui avait faîte.

- Oh…Skye…

Il caressa du bout des doigts le tissage minutieux…et serra des poings. Ces yeux brillaient d'un éclat efrayant.

C'était décidé! Il irait à ce fichu bal et lui dirai une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il ressentait.

Ne mettant que ces chaussures, il courut à travers la pluie battante jusqu'à l'école où il arriva hors d'haleine. Mais quelle différence, il était trempé et sa chemise lui collait au torse. Mais il s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il se massa un peu les côtes et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la palestre, en ignorant Bard qui fumait à l'entrée de l'école.

Au gymnase, il fut par contre surpris de voir que peu d'élèves étaient venus. Il se doutait qu'ils avaient choisi de fêter dans un pub. En gros, une douzaine de couple dansaient un peu maladroitement au son d'une douce musique.

Quand la porte commença à s'ouvrir lentement, tous cessèrent de danser et pivotèrent dans sa direction pour découvrir Michaelis-sensei, haletant et les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci s'écria.

- ANGELIKA-KUN!

Tout le monde pouvait bien se demander qui était Angelika. Mais un léger halement de Skye montra bien clairement que c'était elle. Y en avait qui se posait des questions.

- Michaelis-sen…sei

Elle ne fut pas la seule à le murmurer. De nombreux camarades d'Angelika en firent autant.

Sébastian commença à avancer à pas noble vers le milieu de la palestre. Ces pas résonnaient sur le sol de bois franc. Son visage, bien que dégoulinant d'eau de pluie, était sérieux avec une étrange lueur flamboyant dans ces yeux. Et un minuscule sourire étirait sa bouche.

Il s'arrêta directement au centre du gymnase, face à Angelika qui se trouvait tout au fond avec Hugo. Il écarta alors les bras autour de lui et s'écria.

- Angelika-kun…AISHITEIRU! (Je t'aime!)

Angelika écarquilla les yeux presque aussi gros que des bols à soupe. Tous les autres firent un sursaut de surprise. Surtout Hugo et Grell qui surveillait les danseurs. Hugo sentait les yeux lui piquer.

- Angelika!, s'écria encore Sébastian d'un ton désespéré.

- Mais…mais…

Mais Hugo leva un bras et attira Skye contre lui par la taille.

- Tu es vraiment une personne désespérée, murmura-t-il.

- Hugo…

- Hm…va vers lui…Angelika.

Hugo pressa légèrement sa hanche et la poussa soudainement dans le dos vers Sébastian. Angelika repris son équilibre et jeta un regard vers Hugo, qui ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Angelika plissa les yeux sous les larmes et se tourna vers Sébastian, les bras toujours écartés les yeux virés sur Angelika.

Angelika craqua. Elle venait de comprendre le sens de ces rêves étranges. La personne qui l'enlaçait, qui lui procurait un sentiment de bonheur et qui était celle qu'Angelika aimait le plus au monde…ce trouvait devant elle…Sébastian Michaelis.

Elle versa ces larmes et courut vers lui.

- SÉBASTIAN-SAN!

Sébastian la reçue en plein de creux et la serra contre lui de toute ces forces.

- Angelika, chuchota-t-il.

Tous les cinquièmes les regardaient dans un aspirement de surprise.

- On y va, susurra Sébastian.

- Ah…oui.

Sébastian lui sourit et lança un regard à Grell. Pas un regard méprisant, juste un regard souriant les sourcils froncés.

- Nous partons, renchérit-il.

Il prit Angelika par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie. Mais Grell lui cria.

- Sébas-chan!

Sauf que Sébastian l'ignora et accéléra la cadence. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Alois dit à Hugo.

- C'était quelque chose ça.

- Oui, mais…répondit Hugo en baissant les yeux, c'est Michaelis-sensei.

Il essuya les quelques larmes dans ces yeux et marmonna pour lui-même.

- Félicitation, Angelika…félicitation.

Dehors, le temps c'était éclaircit. Un soleil radieux filtrait ces rayons à travers le feuillage des arbres. Sébastian courait encore avec Angelika. Mais celle-ci finit par s'épuiser. Elle lâcha la main de Sébastian s'arrêta pour souffler.

- Ça va?, demanda son sensei.

- Oui…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- Je me demandais…

- Bah…vous n'avez rien planifié?, répliqua Angelika en fessant la moue.

- Huh, ricana Sébastian, mais non…Vient, je connais un bon endroit où nous serions tranquille.

Il lui tendit la main, Angelika la saisi avec un sourire.

Sébastian la conduisit au bord d'un petit étang isolé entouré d'arbres, de pelouse et de belles fleurs de printemps.

Voyant ces fleurs, Angelika décida de faire un collier avec. Et sans le qu'elle le sache, il l'imita.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient finis.

- Voilà!, s'exclama Angelika en lui montrant son collier de crocus et erythrone.

- Moi aussi. Il le lui en montra un semblable.

Lui fessant un grand sourire, il s'approcha d'elle et le lui mit au cou.

- Angelika…

- Sébastian…

Sébastian se leva avec elle, lui prit l'autre collier et se le mit au cou. Il sursauta un peu quand il sentit les doigts fins d'Angelika sur sa joue, la lui caresser. Il ferma les yeux pour y prendre plus plaisir. Il fit de même en lui passant les doigts dans les cheveux, passant du sommet à la nuque.

Quand sa main fut dans son cou, il mit l'autre sur son épaule et commença à approcher lentement son visage. Angelika comprit et ferma les yeux, avançant aussi un peu le visage. Et au bout du compte, leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Jamais ils n'avaient connu plus merveilleux. Les lèvres d'Angelika avaient un goût de cannelle épicée. Sébastian y intima l'entrée. Angelika entoura le cou de Sébastian de ces bras et celui-ci noua les siens sur sa taille. Puis, comme dans un film au ralenti, ils tombèrent dans l'herbe.

C'est bien connu, l'amour triomphe de tout. Jamais ils n'auraient pu surmonter toutes ses épreuves s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'un l'autre.

Mais ils savaient que plus jamais ils ne seraient seuls. Toujours là pour apaiser les peines de l'autre par un baiser langoureux.

Fin.


End file.
